Le virus des lycanthropes
by Requiem Angel
Summary: Alors qu'un animal terrorise la ville de Bodhum, le groupe découvre l'identité de la bête. Un l'cie de leur groupe qui est loin d'être tenté d'avouer ses péchés. Est-ce que les l'cies trouveront l'assassins arborant de nuit les rues de leur cité? léger Flight.
1. Chapitre 1 L'énigme

**Notes de l'auteur (terriblement longues donc je vous recommande de lire uniquement ce qui suit les chiffres si vous vous intéresser seulement au texte.) : Bon, je me doute de ce que vous devez vous dire, gang (aussi préparer-vous à une quantité ahurissante d'anglicisme) :**

**« Lycanthropes ? Mais voyons, sombre crétin d'adolescent québécois, nous avons déjà un splendide texte sur les loups-garous écrit par Onigiri's Face. En quelle raison te crois-tu méritant de l'honneur d'écrire dans la même catégorie qu'une écrivaine avec une expertise que tu n'atteindras jamais ? »**

…**Bon, c'est un peu dramatique et méchant envers ma personne mais je crois que le message est clair (et je suis pessimiste) . Je veux simplement laver une mauvaise opinion que vous pourriez formé dans votre esprit. Comble du malheur pour moi, j'ai éperdument complimenté son texte dans un élan d'excuses (qui reste tout de même parfaitement honnête) pour qu'on pardonne mon insolence de déteindre la muraille de beauté formé par Onigiri's Face pour le très populaire lycan (oui, si ce n'est pas évident, j'adore les textes de cette dernière).**

**Enfin…désormais il est certain que le message a passé. Mais uniquement pour en être convaincu : sachez que je ne suis pas un héraut qui veut former un drap de malheur sur les loups-garous qui forcera la populace à détester ces créatures mythiques (bon… maintenant je ne fais que me moquer du fait que je suis un type qui s'excuse toujours pour rien). Lors de mon récents voyage l'idée de ce texte m'est apparu telle une révélation. Le seul problème : caché le gros de l'intrigue. Une semaine plus tard, j'ai conclu que le lycanthrope était la parfaite solution à ce problème. Ce texte est en quelque sorte une enquête que je vous propose. Les meurtres débutent dans la ville de Bodhum et le coupable est un des personnages du groupe bien connu. Avant que le jeu commence, voici les trois seules règles à suivre :**

**1) Le ou la coupable est Claire, Serah, Snow, Hope, Sazh, Fang ou Vanille.**

**2) À la fin de chaque chapitre, je vous demande de me dire vers qui vos soupçons se tourne et pourquoi (évidemment pour améliorer mon approche).**

**3) Ne m'interroger pas. Je ne parlerai jamais. Vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS !**

**Enfin… mes jérémiades ont duré beaucoup trop longtemps. Haut plaisir en lisant « le virus des lycanthropes »**

**X**

- Monsieur Bernadot, fit une jeune femme, qui, par sa voix tremblante, ne faisait qu'attirer la pitié des âmes faibles vous ne comprenez pas…

- Quoi donc ? répondit ledit homme en pliant la volonté de son interlocutrice avec son regard perçant. Je ne vois pas ce que je ne comprends pas. Vous deux, vous me devez de l'argent depuis trop longtemps et si vous ne payez pas demain, j'appelle le huissier, je prends ce qui vous appartient et je vous tire dans la rues à grands renforts de coups de pied dans le cul.

- Mais nous…

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la fille, il la coupa d'un ton sec

- Je me fous de vos origines. Vous êtes venu vivre sur Cocoon et vous êtes trop gourde l'une comme l'autre pour comprendre que vous avez besoin de qualificatifs quelconque pour gagner votre morceau de pain.

- Nous ne sommes pas venu habité ici uniquement par choix vous saurez…

- Laisse tomber, Vanille, intervint enfin la troisième personne sur les lieux : une femme au cheveux onyx qui s'appuyait paresseusement sur le mur de l'entrée de leur appartement, nous irons vivre chez Lightning

Vanille, une petite rouquine coiffée de deux tresses en spirales et aux yeux d'un magnifique vert forêt, baissa les bras… figurativement. À chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait Bernadot, le propriétaire du bâtiment où leur logis se situait, obnubilés par chaque sou qu'il pouvait se fourrer dans les poches, tout finissait toujours en bagarre vocale sur qui aurait le dernier mot. Malheureusement pour elle l'homme aux cheveux et yeux d'un brun noisette finissait toujours par triomphé en abusant de son autorité et en proférant des menaces. Bien sur à chaque fois, Fang, la troisième résidente précédemment mentionnée, résonnait toujours sa sœur cadette. Les yeux identiques à sa sœur, sa coiffe, dépassant ses épaules de plusieurs pouces, était une cacophonie de mèches emmêlées et rebelles

Mr. Bernadot regarda les deux filles une à une et leva son index en direction du plafond :

- Un jour, dit-il simplement, considérant le laconisme plus éloquent.

Puis, il sortit de l'appartement, ayant proféré tous les dires qu'il considérant convaincant. Pendant son départ, Fang regarda Vanille qui fixait un point très spécifique à l'autre bout du couloir du deuxième étage. Ne voyant pas ses yeux, elle pensa que la plus jeune foudroyait une dernière fois du regard le propriétaire. Comme pour vérifier son hypothèse, elle marcha pour lui faire face, les bras croisés montrant une expression fermer qui ne donnait aucune envie de débuter une conversation. Quand la femme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit finit de s'exécuter, ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement. Le regard qu'elle attendait était bel et bien présent mais aussi accompagné d'une lèvre et d'un menton coloré bourgogne de fluide vital. Grognant sa désapprobation, Fang s'ouvrit les bras. D'une main, elle tenait le visage de la cadette et de l'autre elle tapotait le lèvre qui avait éclaté sous la force de la pression appliquée par les dents de Vanille. Un geste réprobateur pour punir ce comportement puéril mais qui permettait aussi de donner un aperçu de la profondeur de la blessure. Après avoir évalué les dégâts, elle se dirigea vers leur salle de bain et chercha une boite de lingette humide dans un tiroir de bois sur la droite de l'évier. Bien évidemment, comme pour être certaine que ces deux femmes souffraient de tous les malheurs, la vie mit dans le chemin de la main un très simple emballage de papier qui réussit a entaillé profondément la main de la pulsienne qui retira sa main en grommelant un onomatopées sans réelle signification. La plus jeune des deux, ayant suivi la fouille de ces yeux, prit la main de Fang et débuta une opération identique à celle dont elle avait dut se soumettre il y avait quelques secondes. Sans cacher son amusement, elle sortit du passage formé par la noiraude une boite contenant les bout de tissus recherché en plus d'un alcool dans la pharmacie. Drôle de scène pour une femme se considérant comme au-dessus de détails aussi triviaux.

**X**

- Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever ainsi, s'écria un homme à la peau, les yeux et les cheveux, formant un afro, foncés, en fixant une représentante de la DPJ.

- Désolée, monsieur Katzroy, s'excusa-t-elle faussement en le confrontant visuellement avec un visage montrant un dédain et une haine évidente, mais votre passé nous permet de comprendre que vous ne pouvez éduquer ce jeune garçon convenablement.

D'une main sur l'épaule du petit de six ans, elle l'empêchait de rejoindre l'étreinte réconfortante de son père. La confusion arborant ses traits, il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- J'ai un travail très bien payé, je lui offre un toit pour se cacher des intempéries et je lui sers d'oreille attentive à ces problèmes !

- Vous étiez un l'cie et d'ailleurs vous l'êtes toujours.

- C'est sur cela que tout ce repose ? Une histoire de racisme ?

- Non, vous l'avez aussi laissé se faire kidnappé et vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour l'en empêcher car le petit était hors de votre champ de vision. Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'après un tel incident nous pouvons vous considérer comme un père digne de ce nom. Cet enfant ira en famille d'accueil.

Une triste excuse qui altérait cruellement la vérité. La représentante avait, bien sur, omis de mentionner que le gouvernement était responsable de ce kidnapping. Sazh continua de polémiquer mais le tout tomba à l'oreille d'une sourde. Il tourna donc son regard vers son fils. Peut-être saurait-il la convaincre qu'il n'était pas un homme horrible pour raison son passé obscure.

Il tenta de s'approcher de Dajh pour lui expliquer le gros de la situation. Au grand malheur de l'homme, le dédain de la femme se transforma en une émotion qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler : la peur. La peur d'être aussi près d'un l'cie. Elle se calma rapidement en se rappelant de son plan de secours. Fourrant une de ses mains dans la poche de sa veste, elle en sortit une seringue qu'elle avait « emprunter » pour s'occuper de Sazh. Alors que le père s'avancait, elle enfonça l'aiguille dans sa main en délivrant un liquide qu'elle savait circulerait dans les veines de la victime tel un poison. D'abord les muscles de la zone touché en premier céderait, cette zone fut le poignet droit du l'cie. Puis, le même sort se scellerait à chaque autre fibre musculaire jusqu'à insidieusement endormir le cerveau. Le liquide ne causait étonnamment pas la mort mais un profond coma dont on se réveillait généralement trois ou quatre heures plus tard. Pendant le rapide processus, les jambes de Sazh se dérobèrent sous son poids et il s'affala misérablement sur le sol. Le fluide étant plutôt épais, l'aiguille était énorme. Résultat : Un trou se forma sur son poignet et du sang s'en dégagea paresseusement goutte par goutte. La peur pour son père éveillant une force inconnue dans son être, Dajh se libérât de son lien et courut au secours de son père. Dans une tentative naïve, il plaqua son pouce sur la blessure en espérant qu'elle serait guérie quand il le retirerait. La représentante détruit rapidement la scène en prenant le bras du fils pour le diriger vers une voiture. Pendant qu'il se faisait enlever, il se retourna et dirigea son bras dans la direction de son géniteur en criant « Papa ! ».

Incapable de lui sourire, l'homme se contenta de fixer son fils en tentant de colorer ses yeux d'un espoir qu'il perdait petit à petit.

C'est ainsi que Sazh perdit la chair de sa chair.

**X**

- Je veux la mort de cette fille.

Assis à la table des Farron, Hope parlait avec son idole de sujets divers. La conversation avait fini par une plainte continue que l'adolescent éructait constamment sur une personne détestée de son école secondaire. La raison qu'il se trouvait dans ces lieux ? Il avait été invité à une petite soirée dont Serah était l'hôtesse. Un simple souper entre ami dont les seuls véritables invités était Hope et Snow. Lightning avait « consenti » à contrecœur et se retrouvait maintenant à écouter les râles de Hope. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait cependant. La vie de ce jeune l'intéressait étrangement et ils avaient ainsi formé une amitié durable ou la confiance régnait en maitre.

Ladite fille avait les yeux d'un bleu azur percutant accompagné de cheveux roses qu'elle laissait retomber paresseusement sur son épaule gauche. Ses traits définissaient soit une personne autoritaire avec une sévérité hors du commun, soit une grande joie de vivre (mais cette expression seulement présente avec ses bons amis et sa seule famille). On l'appelait Lightning. Un surnom qu'on abrégeait parfois pour formé Light et quelques rares élus recevait l'honneur de l'appeler par son vrai nom : Claire.

Sa sœur, Serah, était une copie conforme de cette dernière avec l'exception d'un visage plus jeune, inexpérimenté et immature, une taille moins imposante et des cheveux organisé en queue de cheval retombant sur le coté de sa tête.

Hope, quant à lui, avait les cheveux couleur argentée. Sa coiffe semblait être positionnée comme la nature avait prévu pour lui. Ses yeux d'un vert clair démontraient une innocence désarmante.

Finalement, Snow était un colosse sur deux jambes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient camouflés à perpétuité par une tuque noire. Ses iris bleus démontrait un courage accompagné de naïveté, que certain considérait comme de la stupidité, sans faille. Il arborait une barbe qu'il ne semblait pas trimer dur pour améliorer :

- La mort ? répéta Lightning avec un ricanement bref mais d'une innocence frappante. Ce n'est pas un peu intense pour une simple enquiquineuse ?

- Facile à dire pour toi, Light. Tu te fiches ouvertement de ce que les autres pensent de toi mais moi c'est différent. À mon âge, même si je déteste l'admettre, l'opinion des autres est plus qu'importante.

- Et en quoi est-ce qu'un opinion affecterait ton futur. D'aussi loin que je suis concerné, tes amis ne se moqueront pas du fait que du sort du lot.

- J'imagine que tu as raison, soupira-t-il en affrontant silencieusement cette nouvelle vérité.

L'adulte au cheveux roses sourit et caressa la touffe de cheveux sur le crane de Hope. Une action qui servait de réconfort et de preuve pour appuyé ses dires car l'adolescent s'amusa du geste. Avec Serah, il était le plus proche de Claire. Un fait qui le motivait encore plus à suivre ses conseils.

Un petit cri provenant de la cadette Farron parcouru la salle à manger pour ruiner le moment. D'instinct, l'ainée se précipita vers la cuisine où Serah préparait le souper. Elle était précédé de Hope qui se demandait tout autant qu'elle ce qui se passait. Quand ils pénétrèrent la pièce, l'hôtesse avait son index dans sa bouche et Snow jurait à voix basse alors que du sang dégoulinait d'une plaie nouvellement formée sur son majeur. Probablement par le couteau qu'il utilisait pour couper des légumes quelconque. Light n'eut pas besoin de dessin pour reproduire la miniature hécatombe dans sa tête : Un des deux s'est coupé en préparant le repas et, par effet domino, le manque d'attention du deuxième pour vérifié l'état de l'autre l'avait entaillé à son tour. Même si le sang ne coulait pas à profusion, les deux nouveaux venus dans la cuisine vérifièrent l'état des plaies. D'abord, Lightning faisait une première évaluation pour mesurer l'ampleur de la coupure et Hope s'assurait que le tout n'était pas déjà infecté :

- Rien de bien sérieux, vint le verdict de la plus vieille des Farron en fixant l'index de sa sœur, tu peux aller te chercher un pansement. Je terminerai la préparation du souper

- Mais non, polémiqua Serah en feignant une parfaite condition physique, Tout va bien Claire (elle reprit le couteau qui était souillé de gouttes de sang et l'essuya sur une serviette qu'elle trouva non loin). Mais merci de t'être souciée de moi.

- Si tu le dis (l'ainée soupira). Mais si ça s'empire tu n'as qu'à me prévenir

La cadette désarçonna Lightning en lui lançant un sourire que cette dernière interpréta facilement. Elle retourna dans la salle à manger. Hope, bien entendu, la suivi sans discutailler.

Durant toute la conversation, elle avait royalement ignorée Snow.

**X**

Le lendemain, Light parti tôt pour son travail. Serah, se préparant pour l'école la prit de surprise en l'emprisonnant de force entre ses bras. Soupirant légèrement, elle retourna l'embrasse en marmonnant un « au revoir » simple. Puis elle se sépara et se dirigea vers la porte. Rentrant dans sa voiture, elle partit en direction du bâtiment de la GC. Le ciel ne dévoilant pas le moindre nuage, la journée semblait partir du bon pied. Lightning, quoique stoïque, n'était pas de mauvaise humeur. Puisqu'elle était partit d'une heure très matinale, le stationnement de la GC était presque vide. Trouvant une place relativement près de la porte d'entrée, elle se stationna sans prêter attention à ses déplacements. Pourquoi être prudent pour éviter de frapper des voitures inexistantes ? Fermant et verrouillant les portes de son automobile, elle partit en direction de son bureau. Même si la GC lançait des opérations risquées et surveillait la région pour un danger quelconque, cela ne signifiait pas que l'adulte aux cheveux roses était constamment membre des groupes actifs. Elle aussi avait une quantité détestable de travail de bureau à accomplir : ce qu'elle détestait le plus dans son travail. Alors qu'elle s'assit derrière le meuble où elle allait probablement passé l'entièreté de sa journée, elle pria silencieusement que quoi que ce soit arrive.

Six heures plus tard, alors que la pile de document lut, signé, approuvé, refusé ou déchiré par la femme commençait à souffrir d'un équilibre trop précaire, son vœu fut enfin exaucé. Un des soldats de son escadron accourut à la porte d'entrée de son bureau :

- Des loups ! Une grande quantité est sorti des bois et a attaqué l'école à proximité. Il semblerait qu'il ont la rage et attaque tout ce qu'ils voient qui est en mouvement.

Le cœur de Light cessa de battre pendant de brèves secondes. Quand elle avait demandée que quelque chose arrive, ce n'était pas avec la possibilité que sa jeune sœur en ressorte morte.

- Où est cette école, fit-elle en se levant abruptement

- L'école secondaire de Palumpolum. Allez, si on ne se dépêche pas, le compte de victime va augmenter.

Elle se calma et reprit une expression professionnelle.

- Mais qu'est ce que la police fout ?

- Elle empêche les loups de sortir du bâtiment mais n'arrive pas à se débarrasser du tout. D'après eux, la meute dépasse les centaines d'individus.

L'adulte aux cheveux roses en blanchit. Cette histoire semblait si improbable. Une quantité aussi ahurissante de loups dans un seul attroupement ? Jamais personne n'avait vu cela. Gardant son calme, elle prit l'arme qu'elle gardait sur le mur : un coutelas qu'elle pouvait transformé en arme à feu quand elle le désirait, la rangea dans un réceptacle qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture derrière son dos et vérifia qu'elle coulissait bien dans le fourreau. Tout ça en accourant vers un des véhicules de la GC. Palumpolum, si on se dépêchait, était à environ vingt minutes de voiture. Pendant l'allée, Light fut tenté d'appeler sa sœur pour lui affirmer qu'elle risquait de ne pas se présentée à leur demeure le soir même mais, comme une idiote, elle avait oublié son cellulaire dans son bureau dans sa hâte de voler au secours des adolescents innocents. Elle commença à s'injurier elle-même sachant que Serah aurait prévu un monologue plus long que l'éternité pour la réprimander. Enfin… pas de raison de pleurer du lait renversé.

Arrivé à destination, les deux fusilleurs furent les premiers sortis pour assurer un semblant de sécurité au reste de leur groupe. Amodar n'étant pas la, Lightning pris les commandes et déploya les trois soldats restant, elle inclus, pour que chacun explore un secteur de l'école. Elle leur donna deux walkies-talkies et leur ordonna un compte-rendu de leur situation tous les dix minutes. Acquiesçant comme de bon hommes d'attaque, ils se précipitèrent à leur objectif respectif : un chercherait la cafétéria et l'autre les dortoirs. Claire s'occuperait du gymnase. Sachant que des renforts arriveraient dans les minutes qui suivaient, elle demanda au policier qui avait formé un blocus de passer le message. « Qu'ils s'occupent des salles de classes. »

Finalement, elle se lança dans le feu de l'action avec la ferme intention d'annihiler chaque loup qui donnait assaut dans ce lieu publique. Les couloirs donnant vers la sortie dénudée de vie. Seulement des cadavres percés à maintes reprises. Ainsi ils avait compris que seul la mort les attendait dans ces halls et ils s'étaient enfuit dans les profondeurs de l'école. Prenant un risque, la membre de la GC commença à sprinter sans regarder les portes environnantes pour une attaque surprise. Ces bêtes ne pouvaient pas être assez intelligente pour comprendre l'effet incroyable d'une telle tactique.

Comme elle détestait être dans l'erreur.

Une porte sortit brutalement de ses gonds alors qu'une créature féroce se lançait sur Light. Remarquant trop tard le nouvel arrivant voulant sa mort, elle fut renverser par le meurtrier des forêts. Une créature aussi noble que le loup s'étant transformé en assassin au sang-froid ? Le monde était-il devenu fou ? Renversée dos contre terre, elle ne put dégainer son arme. De toute façon, ses bras était trop occuper par ses tentatives à empêcher la mâchoires de son assaillant de rentrer dans sa chair. Seulement pour confirmer les propos de son partenaire de combat, le loup avait toutes les caractéristiques qui définissaient la rage. Comme pour frustrer la soldate encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, de la bave dégoulinait de la bouche de la bête pour se réfugier sur la peau du visage de Light et encore plus souvent dans sa bouche et ses yeux. Ses cris de dégout étouffer de force, elle réfléchit rapidement au meilleur plan d'action. Ayant décidé qu'une simple balle pouvait vaincre l'opposant, elle força ses jambes sous la taille du loup dans un exemple étonnant de souplesse et le souleva du mieux qu'elle pu. Sentant, la manœuvre, la bête commença à dandiner pour glisser hors de portée de l'humaine. Cette dernière le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa liberté et roula sur le coté pour empêcher une reprise des événements. Elle se releva du plus vite qu'elle put et dégaina son arme. Grognant, le loup se prépara à un assaut de plus.

Il sauta.

Avec une célérité que seul elle avait, Light prépara son fusil et tira, ne prenant guère le temps de viser. La balle se logea dans la tête de son opposant, sans surprise puisqu'ils étaient si proche l'un l'autre. Le revolver de Claire s'enfonça dans la gorge du loup, mort mais toujours en mouvement grâce à l'inertie, ce qui la força à le lâcher. Elle encaissa de plein fouet le corps du loup et se renversa de nouveau sur le sol. Elle poussa le cadavre et se releva en retirant son pistolet de la gueule de son ancien adversaire. Un filet de sang et de salive le suivi. D'abord tenté de retirer les fluides, Light fut mécontente de constater que le tout était trop collant pour ne pas utiliser un savon quelconque. Elle décida de ne pas ranger son arme pour éviter avoir de la difficulté à la dégainer et continua plus lentement vers le gymnase. Le reste de son voyage se déroula sans encombre.

Arrivée à destination, l'instinct de la soldate lui hurla de ne pas entrer dans le local. L'écoutant elle décida de d'abord vérifier ce qui l'attendait de l'autre coté du portail en utilisant la vitre de la porte. Une dizaine de loups se trouvait dans le gymnase terrorisant un petit groupe d'humains. Instantanément, la membre la GC se précipita et tira le plus de meurtriers des bois qu'elle put dans une attaque préventive qui aiderait certainement pour la lutte à venir. Quatre loups succombèrent à leurs nouvelles blessures et tombèrent lourdement sur le plancher de bois. Plus que six ! Lesdites bêtes se retournèrent et confrontèrent Light de face. Alors qu'elle se rapprochant, un loup sauta dans sa direction avec l'espoir de la renverser au sol. Malheureusement pour lui, puisqu'elle était en parfaite possession de ces moyens, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à l'éviter et le décapiter sans seconde pensée. Cinq ! Le prochain, ayant profité de la mort de son camarade pour une meilleure approche, attaqua les jambes de l'humaine. Son corps agissant de lui seul, elle sauta et ne de gêna pas pour empaler le dos de la créature. Elle n'était pas morte mais avec le sang coulant à profusion de la plaie, cela ne tarderait pas. Quatre ! Trois loups formèrent alors un groupe et l'entoura. Dansant un ballet de la lame que elle seul connaissait, la soldate eut peu de difficulté de se débarrasser de ces trois créatures inférieures. Plus qu'un! Serrant la poignée de son arme à en blanchirent ses phalanges, Claire regarda dans toutes les directions pour le dernier semeur de malheur. C'était-il enfui ? Non… un mammifère infecté par la rage ne se le permettrait surement pas… où peut-être que oui. Secouant ce débat ridicule sur le comportement animal hors de sa tête, elle fut prise de surprise en sentant une douleur intense dans son mollet. Le loup avait utilisé son angle mort ? La souffrance tétanisant son corps, elle échappa sa lame. La bête serrait si fort de sa mâchoire qu'après seulement quelques secondes, un bruit d'os se fracturant parcouru la salle. Perdant pied, elle s'écroula et constata que son assaillant décida de s'en prendre à son estomac désormais. Elle lutta du mieux qu'elle put mais à cause du sang dégoulinant du bas de son corps, elle se sentait étourdi et épuisé. Son esprit commença à divaguer vers le pessimisme. C'était ainsi qu'elle allait terminer sa vie ? Mâchouiller a mort par un sosie de chien déjanté ? Elle n'avait même pas contacté sa sœur pour lui confirmer son retard.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, sa dernière vision du monde serait donc les néons éclairant le gymnase d'une école qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant ? Et les adolescents, comment allaient-ils. Ils ne hurlaient pas… peut-être était-il mort eux aussi ?

Soudain la pression qui déchirait ses intestins s'éclaircit. Trop faible pour savoir ce qui se passait, elle sentit les pattes du loup basculer sur le coté et entendit des hurlements humains. Les renforts…enfin.

Ils en avaient mis du temps.

**X**

Lightning se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital portant une robe bleu inconfortable. Alors qu'elle tenta de se lever, elle gente main l'en empêcha. C'était Serah, qui tentait de demeurer forte et ne pas pleurer de joie en sachant sa sœur vivante.

- Allons, allons, Claire. C'est un peu tôt pour recommencer à bouger normalement, non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? (Sa voix rauque par la déshydratation était presque inaudible)

- Le deuxième escadron de la GC est arrivé dans le gymnase et à tuer le loup qui t'attaquait. Ils t'ont fait les premier secours et t'ont apporté ici. Tes intestins étaient déchirés, ton mollet cassé et tu avais perdu une grande quantité de sang. On t'a fait une transfusion et changer tes bandages régulièrement depuis.

- Et depuis équivaut à…

- Un mois.

Moment de silence puis :

- Je peux les voir ? Mes blessures.

Étonnée, la cadette ne dit rien mais accepta la requête en en montrant le plus possible. Elle ferma les rideaux autour du lit de sa sœur. La cheville étant enseveli dans un plâtre disproportionné, Serah ne tenta pas de le montrer à l'ainée. Poussant la couverture de fin tissu à la base du lit, elle souleva la robe de Light, qui portait toujours ses sous-vêtements qui avaient heureusement échappé à la furie du meurtrier des bois. Des bandages entouraient sa taille jusqu'à son nombril. Délicatement, Serah poussa les barrières blanches et montra une peau mélangée d'organe infecte à Claire. Révulsée, elle repoussa brutalement le tout à sa position initiale. Croyant vomir, elle s'éloigna du lit une minute puis revint pour que sa sœur retrouve les couches couvrant initialement ses jambes et la parti supérieur de son corps.

- C'était bien pire quand tu es arrivé, marmonna Serah en s'occupant de cette tache monotone. Les médecins disent que si tout va bien, tu vas pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital dans deux semaines. Maintenant, dors. J'aimerais bien retrouver ma sœur à son apogée.

Ce qui se dévoila beaucoup plus facile que la membre de la GC ne l'aurait cru. Le sommeil la regagnant rapidement, elle sombra pour se réveiller qui sais quand. Serah embrassa sa sœur sur le front et laissa les larmes déferler sur ses joues.

Claire était sauve. C'était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

**X**

Un mois et deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis l'accident. Sazh avait conquis le deuil de son fils après une rapide enquête anonyme qu'il abandonna rapidement car dès le départ il avait raison : le racisme était la cause du kidnapping. Fang et Vanille, elles, vivaient dans le domicile des sœurs Farron après l'approbation forcée de Light, totalement rétabli, qui avait été grandement motivé par Serah qui demeurait enclin à aider son prochain (Elles vont t'aider dans ta convalescence, disait-elle) . Hope se plaignait toujours de la même personne et Snow… était Snow.

Un matin, alors que Lightning sirotait son café en compagnie de sa cadette, ladite femme écoutait une émission quelconque dont elle raffolait, elles reçurent un coup de fil de Sazh que Serah décrocha rapidement. Claire regarda son expression toujours en appréciant le liquide descendant son œsophage. La surprise fut ce qu'elle lit suivie d'incompréhension alors que la jeune Farron transmis le message de l'homme :

- Il nous demande de mettre la télé au canal nouvelle.

Faisant confiance à Sazh, l'ainée ne posa pas de questions et pianota sur la télécommande en prenant une autre gorgée pour arriver sur la chaine désirée.

À l'écran, un reporter était positionné devant la banque. Problème économique ? Non, dans le bas de l'écran, un titre écrit en grosses lettres blanches sur un fond rectangle bourgogne :

Meurtre animal.

L'intérêt de Light piqué, elle monta le volume pour écouter l'homme au cheveux auburn :

- C'est ici, dénonça-t-il en lisant sur un bout de papier hors-champs, que Mr. Normand Bernadot est mort attaqué par ce que nous assumons être un animal.

Abasourdi les deux sœurs en restèrent bouche bée :

- Je… je vais chercher Fang et Vanille, marmonna enfin Serah en quittant la salle

Quoique tentée de continuer son écoute des nouvelles en directe la plus vieille des Farron ramena l'émission au moment au l'annonce fut dit et appuya sur le bouton pause. Bernadot ? N'était-il pas le propriétaire de l'ancien logement des deux pulsiennes ? En attendant l'arrivé de ces dernières, Lightning décrocha un regard sur le téléphone et l'empoigna pour demander des explications.

- Si je le savais, je te le dirais, répondit Sazh à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais, hélas, tout est vague.

Elle fut déçue de cette réponse. Entendant son mécontentement, l'homme à la peau foncée continua sur le sujet :

- Ce que je sais, cependant, c'est que ce n'est pas le premier meurtre qui ce déroule ainsi.

- Et qui était les autres victimes ?

- Nélia Furtadeau et Anabelle Lajoie… la femme qui a pris mon fils.

Surprise renouvelée sur le visage de Claire. Nélia Furtadeau, le nom de la fille que Hope détestait du plus profond de son âme. Toutes ces personnes avaient un lien avec un des membres de leur groupe :

- Qui est au courant ? demanda l'adulte au cheveux roses.

- J'ai appellé tout le monde en plus d'organisé un rendez-vous chez moi, ce soir. J'aimerais que Fang, Vanille, Serah et toi viennent. C'est à sept heures.

- Parfait ! Nous y serons, promit-elle en raccrochant.

Les trois autres habitantes de la demeure choisirent ce moment précis pour arriver dans la salle. Claire pointa de son regard pour indiquer qu'elles devraient écoutées.

Après la même annonce que les Farron avaient déjà entendues, les pulsiennes étaient prises d'émotion mixte. Heureuses qu'elles étaient enfin débarrassées de cette merde mais horrifiées que la mort soit responsable de la « perte ». Ne leur laissant pas le temps d'absorber le fait, Light laissa le reportage rouler. Elle voulait absolument avoir toute l'information qu'elle pouvait y puiser avant le briefing que Sazh avait en tête :

- Les détails sont manquants dans ce meurtre. Le peu que l'on comprends découle d'hypothèses tirer ici et la. Nous avons avec nous le chef de la police de Bodhum.

L'image se coupa sur un aperçu de l'entrevue donner par le policier qui faisait de son mieux pour éviter de divulguer ce que la populace n'était guère obliger d'entendre. L'homme, probablement un quinquagénaire, arborait une moustache classique sel et poivre ainsi qu'une chevelure de couleur similaire. Ses yeux gris indiquaient qu'il en avait vu d'autre. Il tentait de dissimuler le stress de parler du massacre devant des milliers de téléspectateurs mais son trac restait apparent par un léger tremblement de ses bras croisés :

- Oui, les détails sont insuffisants pour sortir une grande quantité de théorie. Une chose est certaine cependant… (Pause dramatique pour accrocher l'audience) Mr. Bernadot n'est pas la première victime de ces marques d'agressions animale. Deux autres personnes ont aussi subi le même sort. Comme mesure de précaution, nous recommandons à chaque habitant de notre belle ville de rentrer dans leur maison après le coucher du soleil et verrouiller les portes et les fenêtres. Il y a un énorme animal qui veille sur nos malheurs et jusqu'à ce que nous le capturions, nous ne serons pas assuré d'une pleine sécurité pour les citoyens.

Et sur cette interview, le poste passa à la prochaine nouvelle de dernière heure. Light ferma le téléviseur et repensa rapidement à toute la situation. Un animal doté d'intelligence. Peut-être était-ce les loups de l'école de Palumpolom. Sazh devrait s'expliquer.

**X**

Vers six heures trente. La voiture de Fang s'arrêta dans l'allée de l'ancien père. Chaque fille en sortit à leur propre rythme. Les sœurs Farron étant les plus lente puisque Lightning marchait avec une canne pour aider son mollet et que Serah restait toujours à proximité par peur que l'ainée tombe. Vanille frappa à la porte et se fit ouvrir après une vingtaine de secondes. Sazh dit des « bonjour ! » enthousiastes en serrant les deux pulsiennes de toutes ses forces. Ces deux dernières entrèrent dans la demeure et se dirigèrent vers le salon. L'hôte resta devant sa porte et attendit patiemment les deux autres sœurs. Quand ce fut fait, les salutations plombèrent et elles rejoignirent Fang et Vanille. Jouant son rôle à la perfection, Sazh servi un verre à chacune de ses invités et ils commencèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Snow et Hope se présentent. Light ne se joint pas à la conversation et arbora une expression renfrogné alors qu'elle tentait de trouver la solution à l'énigme que l'homme à la peau foncée tentait de résoudre.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Hope se présenta au seuil de la maison puis Snow le suivi de prêt. N'ayant pas prévu de véritable souper, Sazh présenta ses invités avec une kyrielle d'amuse-gueule : du pain baguette, des bruschettas, des légumes avec trempette, des pains séchés, des croustilles avec de la salsa et des viandes froides. Il distribua des assiettes et laissa chaque personne se remplir la panse avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet :

- Bon, dit-il enfin, vous savez tous et toutes pourquoi vous êtes ici ? (Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement) Oui, les meurtres qui ont commencé dans notre communauté. J'aimerais vous montrer les deux autres reportages que vous n'avez surement pas vus.

L'hôte ouvrit son téléviseur et fit défiler les nouvelles qu'il avait enregistrées. Il s'agissait bel et bien de Nélia Furtadeau et de Anabelle Lajoie à l'écran. Les marques de violence arboraient leurs peaux :

- Comme vous le savez, la police soupçonne le monde animal pour ces meurtres mais je suis resté sceptique. Cette créature était trop intelligente, chaque assassinat se déroulait la nuit et aucun témoin ne pouvait dire avoir vu la bête. J'ai regardé les blessures sur les cadavres puis conduit une recherche rapide sur les animaux avec une dentition et des griffes similaires. Le coupable est le loup, mes amis.

Ainsi, la première théorie de Light était plausible. Mieux encore, elle visait dans le mille.

- Mais un problème demeurait. La taille des morsures et des griffes était beaucoup trop grande pour un loup ordinaire. Alors j'ai regardé ailleurs pour le moment. Ainsi, j'ai constaté autre chose avec les reportages. Ce ne sont que des spéculations mais j'ai remarqué une chose à propos des corps des victimes. Nélia fut la première attaquée et son corps fut presque entièrement montré. Puis Annabelle, la deuxième, n'a pas guère montré quoique ce soit de son cadavre. Finalement, Normand n'a pas été vu par la caméra. D'après moi, la censure n'ont point autorisé le canal nouvelle de montré leurs plaies parce qu'elles étaient trop profonde ou, plus simplement, trop dégoutante. Donc les meurtres deviennent de plus en plus violent et qu'est-ce que la nuit dernière avait de spécial ?

- C'était la pleine lune, répondit Fang, incertaine de où Sazh voulait en venir.

- Exactement ! Bref, un loup plus grand que la normal, une violence accrue avec l'approche de la pleine lune, des cibles qui concernent uniquement notre groupe, la créature pourrait être défini comme un…

- Loup-garou ? dit Lightning, incrédule. C'est ridicule, ce sont des bêtes mythiques. Ils n'existent pas.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, confirma l'hôte, mais seulement pour en être certain, J'ai rendu une visite de courtoisie à Titan. Quand je lui aie posé ma question, la lycanthropie est-elle réelle, il m'a rit au visage et à affirmer qu'aucun mammifères né avec leur capacité. Mais qu'il existe un virus rare qui force une minuscule partie de la population de se transformé en loup.

- Et quelle est cette partie de la population ? demanda Snow.

- …Les l'cies.

Étonnement général constellant tous les visages alors que chacun terminait à leur tour le puzzle établi par Sazh.

- Et combien y a-t-il de…

- Sept. Tous ici. Le coupable de tous les meurtres est ici.

**X**

**J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour terminer ce chapitre cette semaine. Je ne vous demanderais pas de dire qui vous pensez coupable pour le moment car l'enquête n'a pas commencé mais tout débutera au prochain chapitre.**

**Aussi, sachez qu'il ne sera pas aussi long que celui-ci. J'avais tant d'objectifs pour ce chapitre, il a fini par être beaucoup plus long qu'à mes habitudes.**


	2. Chapitre 2 Accusations erronées

**Salut la gang! Bon je sais que je ne fais languir personne en écrivant un mot à l'heure mais j'espèrerais tout de même être légèrement plus zélé en écriture. Enfin pas que ce se soit important…**

**Sur ce chapitre, l'enquête commence enfin tout comme mes incohérentes et ridicules supplications de recevoir un résumé de vos états d'âmes ou, plus simplement, votre opinion sur le ou la coupable. Qui sait, peut-être pourrez-vous déjà deviner.**

**Aussi, dans ce texte, Fang n'est pas une chasseuse et Snow n'est pas le président de NORA. Ils ne sont que des employés normaux  
**

**Bonne chance la gang!**

**X**

Une surprise mêlée d'incompréhension peintura le visage de chaque invité alors qu'il ou elle assimilait tant bien que mal la kyrielle d'informations généreusement envoyé à leurs oreilles par l'hôte de la soirée. Le plus dur étant d'accepter l'existence des lycanthropes, pis encore, qu'un d'eux pouvait feindre l'horreur dans cette maison même. Qui d'entre eux pouvait être cruel au point d'assassiner sans second remords? Aucun n'avait jamais effleuré l'aile d'un moustique dans une tentative rageuse à tuer la peste… sauf Lightning. Oui, elle était la coupable. Elle était entré en contact avec des loups, tuait, frappait et blessait pour son travail et n'a jamais hésité à suivre son instinct. De plus, ils ne pouvaient oublier cette phrase qu'elle avait souvent marmonnée pour défendre ses actes : Une cible est une cible. Bien sur, la membre de la GC devait être leur coupable. Voila la seul explication possible. Ce train de pensée parcourait l'esprit de presque tous mais seul une personne eux le courage de la confronter avec cette réalité. Pas qu'il ne lui voulait de mal encore mais Snow demeurait sceptique et était loin de connaitre la définition du mot subtilité.

Sous son regard inquisiteur mais curieux, Light se rembrunie et afficha une moue désapprobatrice. Comment osait-il sortir aussi rapidement des hypothèses quand Sazh pouvait ne pas encore avoir terminé de divulguer ses spéculations :

- Continue, Sazh, ordonna-t-elle accompagné d'un geste nonchalant de la main pour chasser les éclairs que le fiancé de sa sœur tentait de faire passer sans se faire remarquer. S'il avait été plus proche, elle n'aurait hésité à lui flanquer un vigoureux coup de coude dans son flanc comme punition pour son arrogance.

- Merci, Lightning. Donc, comme je disais, nous savons que seulement sept l'cie arbore la planète de Cocoon. J'imagine que vous penser que le meurtrier pourrait être de Gran Pulse mais de ce que j'ai compris, les fal'cie ne sont pas enclin à en créer. D'ailleurs, les derniers l'cies que l'ont à découvert là-bas, sont deux femmes et s'était il y a cinq cents ans de cela. Ensuite, pour chasser vos soupçons des autres civils, sachez que notre groupe peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles puisque notre gouvernement redoute les pouvoirs dévastateurs que nous pouvons utiliser pour détruire le pays où l'ont se situe. J'imagine que le tout causerait d'importantes retombées fiscales qu'il ne peut pas se permettre. Surtout considérant le surplus d'emplois qui ce forme petit à petit (constatant l'intense regard que lui donnaient ces invités, il réalisa qu'il tombait hors-sujet. Raclant sa gorge comme signe d'excuse, il retourna aux histoires de loups-garous.). Le tout pour dire que nous sommes les seuls l'cie sur Cocoon. Je sais que votre instinct primaire vous dit de vous tourner vers la personne la plus enclin à être le ou la coupable, dans ce cas, il s'agit bel et bien de Lightning, mais nous ne devons en aucun cas faire de conclusions hâtives, Snow.

Comprenant le message, le blond redirigea son attention à chaque personne ce situant dans la salle. Contemplant tous les visages pour donner l'illusion qu'une intense enquête brulait sous son crane, utilisant comme combustible les pensées insidieuses pouvait nuire à son trajet vers la vérité.

En réalité, il attendait simplement que Sazh continue son discours.

- Oui, Lightning à été en contact avec un loup, sa bave et son sang mais ne sous-estimé pas la menace à laquelle nous faisons face. Comment les virus se propage-t-il d'abord et avant tout? Il survive dans les vaisseaux sanguins, la salive, sur la peau ou un objet. Quand il entre en contact avec le sang, généralement, il commence à faire effet. J'ai questionné Titan sur ce virus et il a affirmé qu'il survivait dans toutes les circonstances imaginables. Bref, nous sommes susceptibles d'avoir la maladie autant que Lightning. Pour le moment, elle demeure une suspecte comme les autres mais pas nécessairement notre meurtrière. Qui sait? Moi je soupçonne Fang en particulier.

- Quoi? S'écria-t-elle choquée. Je croyais que tu disais ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives. Dans ce cas, qui te dit que ce ne soit pas Snow? Il tente d'être intelligent en nous sondant mais on sait tous qu'il ne pourrait pas s'habiller seul le matin si Serah n'était pas la pour le soutenir.

- Moi au moins je vis seul et je peux me le payer, éructa-t-il stressé qu'on le croit de mèche avec le coupable. D'ailleurs tu vis avec trois autres filles. Vous avez bien des chances de l'être. Ça peut bien être Vanille!

- N'implique pas ma sœur dans tes jérémiades défensives, contre-attaqua la femme aux cheveux de corbeau en se levant offusquée. En plus, Serah pourrait bien tuer les autres. Qui sait?

- N'implique pas Serah là-dedans non plus, ordonna Claire d'une voix brutale.

- Pourquoi pas? Elle a son petit _look _innocent et se serait le parfait camouflage pour commettre d'atroces actes!

- Et Vanille? Elle a le même problème!

- On se calme, mesdames, Sazh interrompit le débat en forçant Fang à se rassoir d'une poigne puissante. La démonstration à eut ses fruits, je crois. Je vous demanderais de ne pas sortir des idées quelconques qui vous arrangeraient. Si l'ont accuse fautivement quelqu'un, la zizanie va commencer à se répandre dans le groupe et jamais nous ne pourrons élucider qui commet d'aussi haineux actes. Je te demande pardon Fang. J'étais certain que allait réagir le plus à une accusation alors je t'ai un peu manipulé. Acceptes-tu mes plates excuses.

Fang hocha la tête et demanda à son tour pour le pardon des autres pour sa réaction puérile. Ils acceptèrent simplement et retournèrent dans le vif du sujet. Forçant Sazh à sortir chaque détail, aussi lilliputien fut-il pour trouver le lycan. L'hôte fut désolé de leur annoncer qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Il recommanda à chacun de retourner à leur demeure et de réfléchir à la situation. Les invités acquiescèrent en unisson parfait et partirent en direction de la pièce d'entrée. Le minimum d'enthousiasme qui les encourageait sauvagement douché, peu eurent l'envie de dire au revoir alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur véhicules respectif. Hope resta avec Sazh quelques minutes de plus à étudier les reportages en attendant la venue de son père. Ils ne découvrirent rien que l'homme de trente-cinq ans n'avait pas constaté. Snow rentra dans sa voiture le premier suivi des filles. Ils de séparèrent, leur maison se trouvant dans des directions opposées de la ville.

**X**

Pendant que l'automobile cahotait sous la route souvent utilisée qu'était l'avenue Anima, l'ambiance ne s'améliorait pas entre les filles. Fang, étant au volant, avait entrouvert sa fenêtre et laissait une brise partiellement fraiche faire virevolter ses cheveux, dont la condition ne pouvait s'empirer. Vanille, sur le siège de passager, fixait un point précis devant elle clairement perdu dans ses pensées. Sur la banquette arrière, Serah tentait de son mieux de trouver le sommeil. Les yeux fermés, elle respirait tranquillement alors que sa tête frottait la vitre à sa droite. Light, elle, regardait sa sœur en réfléchissant au tout. Le fait que sa jeune sœur commettrait un meurtre la révulsait. Jamais Serah ne devait connaitre la cruauté de cet exercice. Pas quand elle était la pour la protéger. Mais Sazh disait la vérité. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être à l'abri de ce virus.

Puis une pensée la frappa sournoisement. Et si elle était elle-même la meurtrière? Et si le virus transformait le corps de temps à autre et que celui qui souffre de ce joug perdait le cours des événements pour seulement se réveiller plus tard comme si de rien n'était? Tous les assassinats avait été commis de nuit. Et si elle se transformait dans son sommeil, tuait puis se réveillait le matin prête pour une autre journée? Vrai, elle dormait la porte fermée mais la bête avait déjà démontrée son intelligence en attaquant dans des lieux déserts. Ouvrir un portail devait se révéler une tache assez banale. Mais de quoi le loup-garou avait-il l'air? Était-ce une créature à forme humanoïde ou un loup de taille disproportionnée? Une chose était certaine cependant. L'enquête ne mènerait nulle part s'ils ne voyaient pas le coupable sous sa forme de carnassier.

Alors que ces pensées obscures arboraient le devant de son esprit, elles arrivèrent à leur domicile. Empoignant sa canne, Lightning secoua doucement sa sœur. Cette dernière se réveilla et accompagna l'ainée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, une expression sombre au visage. Avait-elle peur pour la membre de la GC? Pour tirer le tout au clair, Light demanda ce qui la tracassait. Hésitante, Serah répondit d'une voix faible et tremblante de peur.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle alors qu'un regroupement de larmes se créa sous ses iris. Peur de perdre chacun de vous un à un à cette… chose. (Elle enlaça soudainement Claire dans un élan de tristesse.) Claire, promet moi que tu resteras à mes cotés.

Resserrant la marque d'affection, elle tenta de transmettre une partie de son courage à sa cadette.

- C'est une promesse que je tiendrai à coup sur, susurra-t-elle.

**X**

Deux semaines passèrent depuis le briefing sur les activités du lycanthrope. Personne ne fut surpris de constater que les meurtres se multipliaient. Yohan Lévesque, chef de la compagnie d'assurance qui refusait pertinemment d'accepter les Farron dans leur programme, Marie Gagnon, une professeure de français à l'école de Hope et Marc-Antoine Otis, le président d'une industrie qui avait précédemment poursuivi Snow pour les dommages qu'il avait causé à son entreprise en y travaillant. Ce qui les alarmait le plus cependant était que des gens n'ayant aucun lien avec le groupe s'ajoutaient aux proies des loups. Kain Highland, un touriste, Céline Galipeau, une journaliste, Adam Boudreault, un élève du primaire, Gabriel Blais, un membre de l'armée en congé, Alicia Morino, une psychiatre, Lilliana Crowne, une inhalothérapeute, Joseph Mcdonald, un vétérinaire, Samuel Gagné, un avocat et Thomas Truesdale, un éboueur. Sazh avait mentionné que le soir de la nouvelle lune, personne n'avait été blessé. Mais la suite de meurtres était loin de rassurer la populace. Une centaine de personne avait déjà terminées d'emballer leur bagage et presque un millier d'autre les préparaient. La police faisait tout son possible mais la bête continuait à les duper chaque soir. Les autorités avaient même installées des caméras de surveillance. Leur assassin les détruisait presque toute chaque nuit avant de retourner à ses habitudes morbides. De plus, seulement pour confirmer les craintes de Light, certaines personnes était mortes dans leur logis alors que les portes et fenêtres étaient littéralement barricadé pour sauver leurs vies.

L'anxiété commença à décorer le visage de certain l'cies, notamment Vanille et Serah quand Lightning n'était pas avec elle. La membre de la GC avait d'ailleurs retrouver sa mobilité traditionnelle et avait ainsi recommencer à effectuer son dur labeur pour le pain qu'elle devait maintenant fournir à quatre bouches. Elle disait continuer son enquête dans ses temps libres au travail mais la cadette n'était pas dupe. Constamment harassé par une montagne de document, jamais l'ainée n'aurait trouvé les minutes pour le faire. Surtout qu'après un congé d'un mois et demi, la pile de papier urgent devait fracasser le plafond de son bureau. Pour se consoler chaque matin, Serah avait commencée un rituel ou elle forçait sa sœur dans ses bras pendant une ou deux minutes et exigeait sa promesse de revenir en pleine forme et avant le crépuscule.

Quant à Vanille et Fang, elles, avaient mis le rouleau à la pâte pour former un curriculum vitae raisonnable pour trouver un emploi bien payé. Fang s'était rapidement trouvé un travail au bar de Lebreau, une amie de Snow et Vanille arpentait les allées d'un magasin comme vendeuse de pacotille. Les deux sœurs de Pulse donnaient leur cent pour cent pour assister leurs hébergeuses et jamais elles ne se plaignaient de l'ambiance stressé du matin ou les victimes était annoncé aux nouvelles. Vanille tentaient tant bien que mal de demeurer au cotés de sa sœur. Probablement pour rechercher un réconfort dans cette situation délicate où elles se retrouvaient

Hope et Sazh avait fait équipe pour étudier la maladie. Le soir, ils se rejoignaient toujours pour tenter de sucer un minimum d'informations de tous les livres, programmes et sites médicales sur le virus qu'ils avaient simplement nommés : Le virus des lycanthropes. Ils n'avaient averti aucune institution de la santé pour éviter de se faire chassé de leur maison mais les jours étaient comptés avant que l'on découvre leur lien avec ces actions horribles. Le fait que l'on n'ait pas remarqué que six des victimes était des gens qu'ils détestaient était déjà un miracle.

Finalement, Snow rendait de plus en plus de visites à sa fiancée pour consoler ses peurs. Délaissant même son travail pour se retrouver à ses cotés.

Se faisant réveiller par Serah qui la secouait sans douceur, Lightning grommela une suite de dires incohérents dont la cadette ne fit pas attention.

- Snow a vu un loup! hurla-t-elle, chassant instantanément la fatigue des yeux de la membre de la GC.

- Quoi?

- Il vient de m'appeler! Il dit qu'il voudrait que tu viennes voir la chose immédiatement. Il a un GPS sur son cellulaire et m'a envoyé le lien. On va pouvoir le retrouver pendant qu'il le chasse. Allez dépêche toi, Claire.

- Attends, attends, attends! Interrompit l'ainée en enfilant des vêtements avec sa célérité ordinaire. Qu'est-ce qui te dis que tu viens avec moi.

- Claire, c'est mon fiancée. Il est en train de risquer sa vie pour que nous puissions regarder la bête dans les yeux. En plus, j'ai peur pour lui.

- On parle bien du même gars? Celui qui crie toujours que les héros de son genre ne peuvent pas mourir? Même après s'être fait frapper par une voiture? Il ne risque pas le trépas pour cause un loup. Tu restes ici, point final!

Déçue, Serah s'admit vaincu. Elle tendit son portable à Lightning qui installa le programme pour traquer Snow. Elle vérifia rapidement si Fang allait l'accompagner. Bien entendu, la femme aux cheveux onyx avait elle aussi ordonné sa cadette a restée dans la maison. Les deux femmes sortirent et verrouillèrent la porte derrière elles. Fang appela Snow :

- Où est-ce que le loup va?

- Il est sur l'intersection de la rue Ifrit et Ramuh et se dirige vers la bibliothèque municipale, dit-il d'une voix basse pour ne pas dévoiler sa position. Ça va aller, j'ai envoyé de quoi me retrouver facilement à Serah. Est-elle avec vous?

- Non. Vanille non plus.

Fang parlait à Snow, Serah et Vanille était à leur résidence à attendre les résultats de cette nuit… Il ne manquait que deux personnes dont elle ne connaissait la location. S'enfonçant dans sa voiture avec la pulsienne sur le siège des passagers, elle ouvrit l'application et regarda rapidement le plan qui de présenta à elle. Snow n'avait pas menti. Il s'approchait de la bibliothèque. Elle donna son portable à Fang pour qu'elle la guide. Cette dernière accepta le GPS improvisé et demanda si la conductrice voulait parler à Snow. Elle fit oui de la tête et lui demanda si elle pouvait faire un appel. La barmaid accepta et tendit le téléphone à Light.

- Simple question, Snow. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à deux heures du matin?

Il hésita avant de donner la réponse.

- Je suis allé prendre un coup chez Lebreau avec Gadot et Yuj. D'ailleurs ils sont toujours dans ma voiture. J'étais le chauffeur désigné. Donc je n'ai pris qu'une bière. Je te le jure, sœurette.

Ne se donnant pas le trouble de le corriger sur son statut, elle questionna le blond sur l'emplacement de son automobile, évidemment, pour vérifier son alibi.

- Devant l'hôtel de ville, répondit le géant.

- Parfait, confirma la membre de la GC avant de raccrocher.

Prenant un détour pour trouver le bureau du maire, elle composa le numéro de téléphone de Sazh. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait espérer qu'il réponde ou non.

La boite vocale s'embraya à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Trois mots dans l'enregistrement, Light termina l'appel et répéta l'opération pour la maison de Hope.

Rien.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Ils ne répondent pas? Demanda Fang.

- Ils ne répondent pas, confirma Claire.

Une seule minute passa avant qu'elle ne se retrouve devant l'hôtel. Comme Snow l'avait dit, Gadot et Yuj somnolait sur la banquette arrière. Repartant en trombe, Fang guida du mieux qu'elle put la conductrice déchainée entre les intersections.

Quand elles arrivèrent au lieu ou le blond se situait, Lightning freina sa course, coupa le moteur et rejoignit les cotés du fiancé de sa sœur qui arborait tranquillement le trottoir, caché dans l'angle mort des lampadaires.

- Où est-il?

- Dans une ruelle. S'il ne sort pas dans deux minutes, je repars à la chasse.

La membre de la GC grogna.

- Attendre? Attendre alors que Sazh ou Hope prépare un nouvel assassinat? Es-tu tombé sur la tête?

- Sazh ou Hope? Tu as trouvée l'identité du loup-garou?

- Je le sais par processus d'élimination. De toute façon, aucun d'eux n'a répondu quand je les aie appelés. Impossible de dire lequel est le loup.

- Vous croyez que l'on peut déterminer l'identité par le pelage, dit soudain Fang. Par exemple s'il est gris, le lycan est Hope et si c'est brun, on a à faire avec Sazh.

Une théorie comme les autres mais personne ne la chassa.

Light se résigna enfin à une attente fusionnée à un sentiment d'insécurité. Comme si le loup allait leur sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment. Instinctivement, elle vérifia que son arme coulissait bien dans son fourreau sous les yeux de Fang.

- Pour se sentir plus en sécurité, pensa la pulsienne.

Light se dirigea vers le mur de l'édifice à sa droite et s'y appuya le corps. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par les deux autres l'cies. Ils regardèrent l'heure sur le téléphone de Serah : 2:38.

Ils attendraient deux minutes, pas plus.

2 :39

Rien

2 :40

Toujours rien.

2 :41

Plus de temps à perdre.

Le groupe de trois se précipita dans le dédale de ruelle ou la créature s'était enfoncé. La lumière de la lune et leur vision adapté à l'obscurité leur permis d'avancer sans encombre. Ils décidèrent que resté en groupe serrait préférable pour leur survie et donc demeurèrent une équipe durant l'exploration du labyrinthe d'allées. La chasse folle dura un long moment puis, à bout de souffle de la course effrénée que la membre de la GC leur imposait, Snow supplia qu'ils fassent une pause. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent. Elles détestaient l'admettre mais le lycanthrope leur avait probablement glissé entre les doigts. Elles ne blâmèrent tout de fois pas Snow car s'il avait été pris dans ses lieux seul avec le meurtrier, il n'aurait pas eut une forte probabilité d'en sortir vivant.

Snow s'assit sur le sol pour rattraper plus rapidement son souffle, l'adrénaline ayant évacué leurs systèmes, Ils sentirent la fatigue reprendre le dessus.

- Nous devrions retourner chez toi, proposa Fang en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je doute que nos recherches soit fructueuses ce soir.

Light lui donna raison à contre cœur et se remémora le chemin qu'ils avaient employés pour arriver ici. Signant un traité de paix avec sa défaite, elle prit le devant de leur marche de retour. Les trois adultes s'aidèrent à sortir du dédale du mieux qu'ils purent, toujours à l'affut au cas où dame chance leur souriait.

Pour une fois, elle fut de leur coté.

Un bruit sourd d'une poubelle se faisant renversé parcouru l'atmosphère autour du groupe de l'cies. D'abord surpris, ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour retracer l'origine du massacre sonore. Arborant une ruelle et une autre, ils oublièrent leur épuisement et continuèrent la recherche. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient presque sentir le carnassier.

Un mélange d'ordure et de sang séché.

Arrivés dans une ligne droite, les trois adultes remarquèrent une ombre fouillé dans un contenant à déchets. Que cherchais donc la bête? Lightning dégaina son arme et la positionna en revolver. Prête à tirer au moindre signe de danger, elle avança prudemment vers le l'cie contaminé. Quand elle fut à un décamètre, elle entendit une plainte qui frôlait l'inaudible : un sans-abri, la prochaine proie du loup-garou. Light débuta un cirque de mouvement erratique et de cri à la note aigu pour attirer son attention. Rien n'y fut. Fang décida alors d'agir de son propre gré et ouvrit une application sur son téléphone portable : une lampe de poche. Elle dirigea le faisceau lumineux du mieux qu'elle put vers les yeux de la bête. Cette tactique fonctionna et l'assassin se retourna pour foudroyer les nouveaux venus de son regard animal. La vue de ces iris sauvages glaça le sang des l'cies.

C'était un regard marquant par sa simplicité. Les pupilles dilatées agissaient comme des abysses où l'on redoutait s'enfoncer, la folie se lisait sur chaque nanomètres des yeux. La coloration de l'œil dépendait de sa proximité au trou noir central. Loin, c'était un blanc étonnamment pur pourtant corrompu par des vaisseaux sanguins d'un bourgogne morbide. Plus près, l'œil semblait s'être peinturé abondamment du fluide vital de ses proies, d'un rouge foncé effrayant. La dentition n'améliorait pas cet animal remonté des enfers. Des crocs soigneusement alignés laissaient entrevoir des tripes, de la chair, des muscles et des os déchirés accompagné pas une fontaine de sang coulant à profusion entre les mâchoires de la bête. Le lycan ressemblait à un loup de taille impossible à atteindre. Il arrivait facilement aux épaules de Light quand il était à quatre pattes. Son pelage était d'un gris morne comme si même la vie avait arrêtée ses vaines tentatives à raisonner la créature. Malgré cela, il semblait doux comme un agneau. Il ressemblait à des cheveux revigoré d'une dose inhumaine de revitalisant. Le tout formait une créature sortit des pires cauchemars de l'imagination humaine. Et dire qu'il s'agissait de Sazh ou de Hope.

Le téléphone de Serah sonna. Paralysé par ce regard horrifiant, Claire ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait prendre les jambes à son cou. Fuir la créature, déménagé de Bodhum avec sa cadette et ne plus jamais entré en contact avec les autres l'cies de ce monde.

- Bonjour, vous avez bien rejoint la boite vocale de Serah Farron, entendit Le groupe. Laissez un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Bonne fin de journée.

Un _Bip _sonore retentit et une voix masculine se fit entendre.

- Serah? Sais-tu pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'appelle à deux heures du matin? Je sais que tu es la, tu peux raccrocher.

Cette voix… jamais elle ne se tromperait sur le propriétaire de cette voix.

C'était Sazh.

- Hope, murmura enfin la membre de la GC toujours prise dans la prison des yeux du lycan, c'est bien toi?

Toute agressivité s'effaça du visage du lycanthrope. S'assoyant sur son derrière, il entreprit la longue opération qu'était de redevenir un humain.

D'abord, ses poils rentrèrent dans la peau de l'adolescent. Puis, le corps commença à se tordre de tout bord tout coté. Son organisme au complet changeait. Claire, Fang et Snow virent des os se déplacer sous l'épiderme étiré au maximum, les dents perdant de leur mordant et le visage se reformant en personne humaine.

Ils retrouvèrent un Hope nu comme un ver. Mais quelque chose était différent. Il arborait un rictus arrogant qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun point. Crachant sur le sol une giclée de sang, il sortit d'une cachette un sac à dos. Sans hésiter une seconde, Fang le vola au plus jeune et entreprit de le fouiller de fond en comble. Voyant qu'il ne contenait que des vêtements, elle lui lança dans les bras. L'attrapant, il sortit d'abord un caleçon puis une paire de jeans et finalement un chandail à manche courte noir ou on lisait une phrase humoristique : ma chambre n'est pas en désordre, je sais où tout ce trouve. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, l'adulte aux cheveux roses ne perdit guère sa vigilance.

Quand il eut terminé, il fixa sa meilleure amie dans les yeux, toute innocence s'étant échappée de son regard. Devant la demande silencieuse de l'ancienne convalescente, il haussa les mains et retrouva son sourire arrogant.

Lui? Ce petit garçon de quatorze ans perpétuait des assassinats dans leur ville depuis tout ce temps?

- Prenez-lui les bras et les jambes. On l'emmène chez moi.

Fang et Snow obéirent. Hope resta immobile pendant qu'il s'approchait prudemment de lui. Puis, quand ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, il lâcha un cri aigu qui terrifia les trois adultes. Instinctivement, Light lui tira dans la jambe. Hope s'écroula sans réel commentaire. Le blond et la noiraude calmèrent leurs cœurs du mieux qu'ils purent et retournèrent à l'assaut mais plus rapidement. Lui empoignant les bras, ils découvrirent que leur prisonnier retenait un fou rire incontrôlable. Brisant toutes les protections qu'il avait conjuré, Hope se mis à pouffer d'un rire innocent qui effraya de nouveau les trois plus vieux l'cies. Était-ce bien Hope? Ce jeune qui se plaignait d'une fille et qui adorait se faire ébouriffer les cheveux? On dirait qu'il avait été soumis à un changement complet de personnalité.

- Allons, allons, Light, dit le lycanthrope entre deux éclats de rire n'a-tu donc pas un minime sens de l'humour?

La membre de la GC fit de son mieux pour demeurer de marbre.

- Emmenez-le!

Ils sortirent ainsi des allées, leur coupable en main.

**X**

**Je crois qu'ils sont en train d'oublier quelque chose sur les maladies, non?**

**Enfin… encore une fois, je vous demanderais d'écrire sur qui vos soupçons se tourne et pourquoi. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'écrire un paragraphe de vingt lignes alors ne vous gênez pas si vous avez peu à dire.**


	3. Chapitre 3 Soirée arrosée

**Il semblerait que j'ai oublié qui je prévoyais être le protagoniste durant ce chapitre…**

**Bon, je dois avouer avoir lu une grande quantité de texte à la perspective de Lightning mais qu'importe. Ce ne sont que des excuses.**

**Pour conclure, je tiens à demander une dernière fois un soutien quelconque pour m'aider. N'importe quoi (la voix s'éteint plus après chaque mot)… s'il vous plait… un commentaire… une plainte… une menace de mort… je veux seulement qu'on fasse attention à moi *reniflement*.**

**Bon, un léger update, une personne lit ce texte et je crois nécessaire d'expliquer quelque chose. Je sais que cette personne n'a jamais lu de fanfiction avant celle-ci donc je vais imaginer qu'elle ne connait pas les termes que l'on emploie. Elle a probablement vu dans le résumé que j'ai écrit léger FLight. FLight ne signifie pas envole dans ce contexte mais FangXLightning... soit une relation... amoureuse entre les deux. Je sais qu'elle pense déjà que ce texte détruit complètement tout ce que le jeu a établi mais autant en rajouter. Son opinion risque de changer radicalement sur ma personne mais j'ai pris le risque. Donc si tu ne veux pas lire cela et détruire ce que tu aimes dans Final Fantasy XIII, ne lis pas ca, la soeur.**

**X **

-Allons Light, laisse-moi partir, se plaignit Hope. Ou sinon, laisse-moi au moins laver le gout de métal que j'ai dans la bouche avant que la rouille le rejoigne pour avoir une petite fête où tout le monde va vomir.

L'adolescent était tenu sécurisé par de puissants liens que Fang et Vanille avait concocté. Les jambes solidement relié ensemble étaient connectés aux bras attaché derrière son dos. Le corps enrobé d'une multitude de cordelettes qui bloquait entièrement le haut du corps. Quand il tentait de se débattre, il ne parvenait qu'à ressembler à un épileptique en pleine crise. Ses mouvements désordonnés ne faisant que solidifier sa prison, il abandonna rapidement l'idée de s'échapper Avec l'excellent travail qu'elles avaient fait, on aurait cru qu'elles auraient rajoutées un nœud coulant autour de son cou : comme décoration. Il était assis sur une chaise en acier que la membre de la GC avait dégoté il y avait très longtemps, pour son travail, alors que son organisme utilisait des méthodes plus brusques pour démasquer les vérités durant les interrogatoires. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette manière de converser avec leurs résidents temporaires mais elle en avait appris beaucoup sur le comportement quand l'humain était stressé et surtout quand il mentait.

La pièce où Hope se situait était spartiate. Mur sans couleur ni décoration, plafond dont seule une lumière pendait et un sol à ras symétrique mais dur et froid.

Autrement dit, le sous-sol du domicile des Farron.

Le groupe avait systématiquement refusé d'appeler la police sous peur du mandat qu'elle tirerait de constater qu'un humain, non, un l'cie était responsable de ces actes. Il aurait sans doute cru que l'immonde erreur de la nature avait donné l'ordre aux animaux de la forêt d'attaquer les citoyens. Gérés par un être doué de pensées, ils seraient cependant restés subtile.

-Alors, nargua Hope en regardant son interrogatrice avec des iris narquois et moqueur. Quelle question as-tu donc à me poser, ma chère amie?

Lightning, qui faisait les cents pas devant lui, le fixa avec désapprobation. Hope tint son défi visuel en conservant son rictus.

-Ne m'appelle pas, chère, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

-D'accord, bien-aimée, alors?

-C'est pire!

-Ma belle dans ce cas?

Light stoppa immédiatement son mouvement circulaire et lui flanqua sévèrement une gifle à la joue. Elle n'était pas offusquée mais réprimandait l'ennemi d'utiliser des termes aussi familiers autour d'elle. L'assassin ria avec une lenteur calculée et repris.

-J'ai demandé qu'on enlève le gout de fer. Pas qu'on l'empire.

Elle ignora cette remarque. L'ainée Farron fut ravi d'avoir forcé sa sœur à quitter les lieux. Devant Hope, la cadette avait toujours eut une grande difficulté à lui refuser quoique ce soit. Si Serah était toujours la, Hope se sera probablement déjà noyé dans les verres d'eau qu'elle lui aurait offert entre autre soin.

-Pas de raison de sauté du coq à l'âne Hope, nous avons perdu assez de temps à d'entendre te plaindre de tes conditions d'emprisonnement.

-Je ne fais que demander le minimum de confort.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tue tous ces gens?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir alors soit. (Il prit une inspiration profonde en cherchant ses mots.) Tu devrais sortir une caméra ca risque d'être mémorable.

-Crache. Le. Morceau.

-Bon, bon, on se calme, on se calme. Si tu veux tout savoir, la question serait plutôt : pourquoi ne pas le faire (Il émit un soupir las). Les humains, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de bien spécial, dit le moi! Ce sont tous des lâches. Ils ont peur des choses les plus insignifiantes : les araignées, les bestioles, l'eau, une sorte de nourriture pour raison une allergie, le trop-plein de soleil, une pilosité trop prononcé, un visage pas assez maquillé, la rejection d'un alors qu'un milliard d'autre sont disponibles, le travail et le monde extérieur pour certain. Dis-moi Light, quelle était la réaction d'en trouver un, deux et finalement trois mort d'attaque animal? La police demande de rester dans nos maisons et fin de l'histoire. Pour protéger les citoyens disent-ils. Ce n'est qu'un charabia proclamé pour inciter une attente alors que le problème se règle tout seul. Ils ont même peur de ce qu'ils ne voient pas et qui pourraient bien leur vouloir du bien.

-Tu en as tué une dizaine!

-Oui bon. Peut-être que ma manière d'interagir n'est pas la meilleure mais ils ne méritent pas mieux. La police a installée des caméras, Light, des caméras! La mairie pense qu'elle peut se lover confortablement dans ses chaises rembourrées et nous espionner par l'intérim de machine. Sont-ils vraiment trop lâche pour affronter un adversaire. Un! Alors qu'on est des milliers dans cette ville?

-Ils ne savent pas tous se battre.

-Et alors! Un millier contre un, qui a le plus de chance de gagner? Non, ils ont peur de formé un groupe pour exterminer une menace. Mais quand c'est pour se plaindre de leur condition de vie excellente, des millions s'organisent pour manifester. D'ailleurs, ils sont stupides et indécis. Ils nomment un chef seulement pour affirmer haut et fort deux minutes plus tard qu'il fait un travail de merde. Quand je les vois, je me dis : putain quelle bande de crétin écervelé.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la salle. Hope, dont le ton avait monté après chaque phrase, se calma pour murmurer la fin de son discours, la tête baissée.

-Ils sont impurs. Ils ne méritent pas qu'on les protège. Je pourrais le crier sur tous les toits mais personne ne m'écouterait.

Le lycanthrope releva son visage et contempla son interrogatrice d'un regard empli de désolation. Ceci envoya une aiguille transpercée le cœur de la membre de la GC. Ce regard. Pittoresque de Hope. Lightning le regarda avec une désolation hors de son caractère ordinaire. Que faisait donc Hope? La manipulait-il? Les pieds plantés au sol, sa détermination faiblit légèrement.

-Tu mérites mieux, Light. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux. Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre ce que je veux te donner. Jamais tu ne refuserais.

L'ainée Farron resta aussi stoïque qu'elle pouvait devant ce jeune garçon aux nouvelles ambitions.

-Et quelle-est ton offre salvatrice, lycan?

-Une deuxième chance. Une vie où tu ne serait pas forcé de protéger l'humanité. Une vie où Serah ne risquerait pas le danger de la mort. Une vie libre.

-Une vie de loup-garou, coupa-t-elle.

-Exactement…

La dureté habituelle de Lightning regagna son terrain perdu à la vitesse de la lumière. S'allier avec des meurtriers? Jamais de sa vie ferait-elle quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

-La réponse est non!

-Allons, Light, c'est ta chance. Nous ne sommes que sept dans le monde qui ne l'aura jamais.

-Il doit bien y avoir d'autre l'cies cachés

-À quoi bon le camouflé. Le gouvernement le trouvera pour rassurer les craintes du peuple. Les l'cies sont les souffre-douleurs de l'humanité. Savent-ils au moins nos habilités? Ils nous croient tous capable de bruler des villages, emporter des maisons avec des bourrasques, créer des vagues de fond gigantesque et causer des tremblements de terre qui détruirait l'échelle de Richter. Dis-moi, Light, as-tu essayé d'utiliser de telles capacités? Moi oui! Ce n'est que des menteries! Nous ne pouvons pas former la moindre once de magie. Les serviteurs des dieux? Les esclaves des craintes, oui! Nous arborons un tatouage dès notre naissance et il prend deux ans avant de se dévoiler à l'endroit qu'il choisi. On m'a enseigné dans mon cours d'histoire que les l'cies était la cause de tant de souffrances. Bien sur, ils ne se plaignent jamais des humains en ayant forcé. Pensons à ce Cid Raines. Il a rejoint l'armée pour répandre la haine sur le territoire de Pulse pour assouvir son désir de meurtre.

-C'était un monstre…

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi mais que pensent les autres? C'est un héros à leurs yeux! Ils détestent ceux qui sont différent, ils rabaissent les femmes, ils ont peur de tout et ils se consolent en martyrisant les l'cies. Créateurs de stéréotypes, racistes, sexistes, xénophobes et peureux. Voila ce qui les décrit le mieux!

Hope se tut finalement, ayant terminé ses tentatives à raisonner Lightning. La membre de la GC décida donc de laisser Hope seul pour une minute. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle fut interceptée par Serah qui fit un examen de santé rapide sur sa sœur. Fang les observait d'un regard amusé. Étouffant un ricanement devant l'étrange scène de ménage, la pulsienne avait les bras croisés. Le coté de son corps appuyé sur le mur, une de ses jambes entourait l'autre. L'ainée Farron grogna devant la spectatrice. Redirigeant ses orbes azurs vers sa cadette elle demanda d'un ton lassé :

-As-tu bientôt terminé?

-On ne peut jamais être trop prudente, rétorqua Serah. Qui sais ce que Hope a pu te faire.

-Je crois être en bonne position pour cela, grommela, Lightning en jetant des éclairs pour décourager les actions de Fang qui commençait à dégainer son téléphone pour prendre un cliché.

L'ignorant, la barmaid positionna son cellulaire. Un flash éclaira la pièce d'une lumière superflue. Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle envoyait la photo à chaque membre de leur groupe :

-J'aurais ta peau un jour, Fang, menaça l'ancienne convalescente avec un œil noir, peinturé par une inéluctable, mais pourtant subtile, haine.

Cette-dernière laissa libre cours au ricanement originel qui avait doublé en intensité depuis. Riant à cœur joie elle avait détournée les yeux pour ne pas devoir contempler la soldate qui voulait sa mort pour l'avoir vu dans un moment cocasse. Serah, qui avait assisté à toute la scène demanda d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

-Êtes-vous… toute les deux? Claire, sors-tu avec elle?

-Serah! S'écria Lightning abasourdie par la surprise. Tu es folle!

Fang plongea tête première dans un lac de rire. Frappant le mur dans sa folie heureuse, elle tenta de son mieux de retrouver une once de sérieux pour fixer l'ainée Farron d'un regard enflammé de désir. Quand elle réussi enfin, la soldate rougi, emporter dans un cercle vicieux refroidi par une gêne incontrôlable. Serah ayant de la difficulté à choisir le parti qu'elle devait appuyer, regarda les deux femmes une à une. Elle voulait croire sa sœur mais celle-ci était bien trop fière pour admettre qu'elle pouvait tomber en amour, surtout avec une personne de même sexe. Fang constata l'incompréhension de la plus jeune dans la salle. Voulant à tout pris empoisonner la vie de l'ainée avec une farce qu'elle savait regretter plus tard, elle s'approcha d'une démarche sensuelle vers Light, donnant la ferme impression qu'elle voulait avidement dérobé les lèvres de la membre de la GC dans un baiser langoureux. Cette-dernière se détacha rapidement de sa sœur et accourra vers la porte en criant :

-Je n'ai pas fini avec Hope, je lui prends un peu d'eau et je retourne au sous-sol.

Fang recommença à ricaner sous les yeux d'une cadette confuse. Une minute s'écoula avant que la fiancée de Snow demande par curiosité :

-Alors?

La pulsienne leva les mains pour prouver son innocence.

-Elle me hait encore plus que Snow, j'en suis certaine. D'ailleurs, Serah, aurais-je quoi que ce soit que tu aimerais avoir avant que je signe mon arrêt de mort. Quelque chose me dis que si je ne dors pas avec Vanille pour le prochain mois, on ne retrouvera jamais mon cadavre.

L'adulte aux cheveux de nuit sans lumière afficha un rictus amusé. Elle sortit de la salle à son tour.

**X**

Dans sa fuite des blagues répugnantes de Fang, Lightning eut une parcelle de bon sens et se retrouvât dans la cuisine. Elle jura mentalement devant son manque d'imagination. Maintenant, elle devait retourner écouter les monologues d'un hurluberlu. Soupirant, elle sortit un grand verre et laissa l'eau coulé à flot jusqu'à atteindre une température agréable pour la gorge. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle perdait ainsi son temps. Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait rallonger le plus la distance entre les débats qu'elle avait avec lui. Peut-être était-ce ses anciennes habitudes maternelles envers l'adolescent. Alors qu'elle agrippait le breuvage en déambulant dans les halls de sa demeure, elle repensa à ce que le lycanthrope lui avait dit.

Autant qu'elle détestait l'admettre, elle voyait du vrai dans l'opinion de Hope sur les humains. Certains étaient bel et bien perfides. Ce qu'il semblait lui échappait était que peu d'entre eux était dans le même bateau. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres bellicistes mais effrayé par la perspective de mourir… pas tous.

_Ils sont peureux!_

Et les l'cies. Il ne mentait pas non plus sur eux. Des misérables humains qui recevaient une punition céleste à leur naissance. Aucune magie ne les habite, aucune haine envers les gens normaux… seulement l'envie. L'envie de devenir comme eux car être différent était puni beaucoup trop sévèrement sur Cocoon. Une nouvelle rage habitat alors Lightning. Se grinçant les dents, elle se demanda de quel droit on pouvait traiter une personne aussi cruellement. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'elle cache un tatouage qu'elle déteste?

_Ils sont xénophobes!_

Et Sazh! Le pauvre s'était fait enlever son enfant sous ses yeux parce qu'on le croyait incompétent!

_Ils sont racistes!_

Ils la haïssaient pour une magie qu'elle ne possédait pas et ne posséderais jamais!

_Ils forment des stéréotypes!_

Et la difficulté qu'elle avait eut à ce faire respecter dans un domaine ou les males étaient plus nombreux. Entendant des rumeurs qu'elle s'était prostituée pour recevoir le grade qu'elle avait maintenant.

_Ils sont sexistes!_

Laisse-moi tranquille! Hurla-t-elle à plein poumon.

Elle s'enfuit, elle s'enfuit vers sa cave. Dans sa hâte, la moitié du contenant d'eau se renversa sur un plancher de bois franc. Il avait raison! La perversion humaine, elle existait. Mais elle se camouflait. Caché derrière la fierté que les hommes avaient.

La fierté d'être humain.

Comment une personne pouvait ainsi se réjouirent d'une tel atrocité? Rien dans leur race n'était digne d'être vanter. Ils s'entretuaient pour les raisons les plus stupides. Des crétins! Une couleur de peau plus foncée était une excuse permettant le génocide? Des calomnies, des blasphèmes! Elle devait s'excuser. S'excuser de les avoir défendus devant la seule personne ayant réalisé leurs fautes. Devenir l'un d'eux… cela lui permettrait d'avoir la puissance. La puissance pour protéger sa sœur des horreurs de leur race. Se transformer en loup-garou. Était-ce un synonyme de rédemption? Au moins elle ne serait plus une erreur comme les millions d'autre arborant Cocoon. Et Hope, voila son objectif. Supprimer les fautes sur leur planète. Détruire le coté sombre de l'humanité. Peut-être pourrait-elle joindre sa cause :

-Claire, pourquoi est-ce que tu cours?

Sortant de l'abysse mental où elle se projetait, la membre de la GC contempla celle qui faisait interruption sur son chemin pour le salut. Elle vit une touffe de cheveux coiffé méthodiquement en queue de cheval qui dissimulait une oreille gauche, des cheveux ressemblant fortement au sien : ceux de Serah. Lightning se reconnecta au monde qui l'entourait. Elle était dans une salle au plancher en bois, un type de sol que Serah aimait beaucoup. Les murs, peinturé de beige, était dénudé de portrait. Le mobilier d'une simplicité frappante, effectuait ses fonctions primaires sans surplus de beauté. Light se situait dans sa maison. Oui, elle s'en rappelait. Mais si elle se trouvait dans son logis, cela voulait dire…

Reprenant un rythme de marche normale, elle se dirigea vers sa sœur. Sa cadette, elle était la véritable cause que la soldate défendait de tout son cœur et son âme. Une personne gentille, attentionnée, studieuse, aimante, tendre et magnifique.

Une humaine.

L'ainée envoya un sourire réconfortant à sa cadette en lui promettant :

-Tout va bien Serah. J'étais perdu dans mon esprit. C'est tout.

Loin d'être réconfortée, la plus jeune contre-attaqua :

-Menteuse! Quand tu l'es vraiment, tu ne t'enfuis pas.

-Disons que cette fois, c'était plus obscure.

-C'est Hope qui te fait cet effet, n'est-ce pas?

La soldate réprima un ricanement. Pouvait-elle caché quoique ce soit à Serah?

-Je ne veux plus que tu ailles le voir, ordonna la plus jeune avec une moue réprobatrice.

Lightning accepta, loin de l'envie de polémiquer et rallonger la distance entre elle et sa sœur. Si il y avait une tête de mule pouvant faire face à l'ancienne convalescente, c'était bien elle. De toute façon, Light redoutait que de retourner aux cotés de Hope change de nouveau sa résolution. Elle devait protéger Serah, peu importe la proportion de la situation et perdre son humanité n'amènerait rien. Orpheline depuis si longtemps, les Farron avait appris à se serrer les coudes. Elles n'auraient pas d'excuses si un assassin les séparait sous le prétexte de désirer le contraire.

-D'accord, dis Lightning en s'éloignant de sa sœur.

Elle quitta la salle le cœur allégé. Vérifiant sur une des horloges de sa demeure, la soldate constata que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. D'humeur nostalgique, elle monta les escaliers pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. La salle, simple mais efficace, avait un mobilier qui confrontait le minimum. Une commode se trouvait derrière la porte près de la base d'un lit double aux couvertures rouge. Une fenêtre éclaira la pièce et permettait une vue sur la rue. Les murs n'étaient pas peinturés mais la gaieté de la chambre en découlait car quelques portraits de famille se retrouvaient sur ces derniers. Ils étaient la raison première de la visite de Lightning. Elle déposa le verre et regarda la photo la plus proche avec un sourire mélancolique.

Le cadre entourait un des rares souvenirs que les sœurs avaient de leurs parents, chacune en avait une copie. Ayant terminé leur deuil, contempler la décoration à la mémoire de leurs géniteurs la soulageait. La petite famille se situait à quelques mètres du lac Bresha. Assis sur un gazon verdoyant, ils appréciaient un repas mérité après une longue randonnée dans les forêts des alentours. La photo, Light se souvint, avait été prise par sa mère, Une femme dont sa cadette avait souvent dit, en blague, envier sa beauté. Pourtant, cette moquerie demeurait véridique. De longs cheveux blonds cascadaient derrière ses épaules, coiffés à la perfection et ses yeux, dont les filles Farron avait hérité, envoutait. Quand on la fixait, on tombait dans un océan d'une joie sans fin. Chaleureux et accueillant, cet espace pourtant minuscule, réconfortait à chaque fois ses enfants. Son père avait souvent plaisanté en disant que le dicton, La prunelle de ses yeux, n'avait jamais été aussi bien interprété que par sa tendre moitié. Le sourire de son épouse reflétait un désir d'aimer et une joie ne connaissant aucune limite non plus. Le visage de sa mère, quand elle souriait, rappelait à la soldate avec quelle facilité on pouvait aimer la vie, la chérir. Dans les temps difficiles qu'elle vivait, ce visage lui redonna tout son courage. Pensant enfin d'un esprit lucide. Elle pouffa presque de rire en se remémorant son moment de vulnérabilité. Puis, elle retourna son regard vers les autres photos. Pour la plupart, elle se montrait froide et renfrognée, entre autre celle montrant sa réaction face à la découverte que sa cadette se fiançait. Elle conservait seulement le cliché parce que sa sœur l'adorait.

Les idées rafraichis, elle décida que son corps allait suivre. Elle sortit une paire de pantalon bleue, une camisole blanche et des sous-vêtements. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers leur salle de bain qui contenait également leur douche. La soldate sortit une serviette verte, la déplia et la plaça au-dessus de la porte de verre du grand contenant. Elle ajusta ensuite l'eau jusqu'à la découverte de la température idéale. Lightning se déshabilla puis, pénétra dans le réceptacle. Pendant de longues minutes, elle laissa l'eau suivre des trajets improvisée sur son corps, calmant ainsi ses muscles tendus. Elle commença ensuite la besogne habituelle et nettoya sa peau. Frottant vigoureusement un savon préalablement mouillé, elle passa un linge sur l'ensemble d'un rythme découlant des habitudes. D'abord les bras, puis les jambes, l'estomac, la poitrine et finalement le dos. Rien ne s''échappait de ses lèvres. Il fallait avouer que chanter n'était pas sa passion. Elle termina en jetant ses cheveux sous le jet du pommeau de douche. Fermant les yeux, elle tâtonna les produits avant de trouver la forme reconnaissable de son shampoing. Ouvrant le bouchon d'un doigt, elle appliqua une portion de liquide épais dans la paume de sa main gauche. Light passa les extrémités de ses bras dans ses cheveux et frotta pendant quelques minutes, ne manquant aucun recoin sans même vérifier. Quand une mousse qu'elle savait blanche décolorait toutes ses mèches, elle retourna sous la cascade mécanique pour s'en débarrasser.

Pendant cet instant de répit, elle songea sur quelques plans pour faire parler Hope. La soldate croyait le connaitre comme le fond de sa poche mais il avait si radicalement changé depuis la nuit de hier. En plus, il n'avait eut aucune difficulté à la manipulé pour qu'elle se convainc elle-même qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une perfide humaine. Elle n'avait pourtant pas vu une seule fois son héritage d'un œil aussi pessimiste.

Ses cheveux débutant une agglutination derrière ses épaules, elle tatonna de nouveau les bouteilles pour attraper son revitalisant et refaire la même opération qu'il y avait quelques minutes.

Une stratégie simple ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Elle lui dirait que son offre l'intéresse fortement. Cela devrait suffisamment lui délier la langue pour qu'il dise ce qu'il savait. Après cela, une nouvelle approche serait nécessaire. Quels points de sa personnalité avaient changé depuis? Instantanément, elle se rappela quand il la questionna sur le surnom affectif à employé avec elle mais le réfuta tout aussi rapidement. Plutôt mourir que de jouer l'amante d'un fou. Encore plus si ledit fou n'a que deux tiers de son âge. En fait, rien ne lui disait qu'il ressentait quoique ce soit émotionnellement envers elle. Ce ne sont que des surnoms donné à autrui. Pas nécessairement des marques d'affection.

Ayant terminé de se laver, la membre de la GC ferma la sortie d'eau. Elle décrocha la serviette par-dessus la protection de vitre et s'essuya le visage pour ouvrir ses yeux. Passant une main dans ses cheveux comme dernière vérification Puisque seul de l'eau sortit de sa touffe elle plaqua la serviette dessus, emprisonnant les mèches roses dans une prison qui forçait son occupant à se déplacer è la vitesse et la direction qu'elle employait. Le gros de sa chevelure séché, elle frotta son corps contre le coton. Quand la majorité des gouttelettes cessèrent leur chute, Lightning enroba son corps et quitta la chaleur du contenant pour affronter le vent froid de la salle de bain. Ne frissonnant guère, elle empoigna ses sous-vêtements avant de terminer la précédente tache. Quand son corps entier fut séché, elle enfila sa camisole et ses pantalons. Elle chassa l'humidité dans le miroir avec la serviette pour vérifier les dégâts que ses cheveux avaient subis. Dégainant une brosse ainsi qu'un séchoir, elle les tressa avec une attention pointillée sur le détail. Défaisant les nœuds un à un, elle entendit la plus jeune crier :

-Claire, tu peux descendre, maintenant.

Rangeant les outils de coiffure, la soldate sortit finalement de la salle de bain. Une odeur alléchante empli l'air dès que la porte s'ouvrit. Serah devait terminer la préparation du dernier repas de la journée. L'ainée Farron descendit à l'étage et rejoignit la cadette. Cette dernière positionnait les assiettes sur une table déjà préparé. Une nappe verte avec des ustensiles minutieusement positionnés, quatre verres formant les sommets d'un rectangle, une variété de breuvages au milieu du morceau de tissu, surtout des jus sucrés et un assortiment de sel et de poivre. Habituée par cette présentation, la soldate compris que Vanille l'avait préparée. Lightning s'assit à une des chaises. Elle se délecta mentalement de constater que les quatre habitantes de sa maison dégusteraient un rôti de porc avec un accompagnement de pomme de terre et de légumes, un plat simple qui entrait amplement dans ses gouts.

Alors que Serah, Fang et Vanille discutait, Lightning se contentait d'apprécier la nourriture offerte, ne disant mot sauf lorsqu'on s'adressait directement à elle.

Ayant terminée leur souper, les sœurs pulsiennes se portèrent volontaires pour nettoyer la vaisselle. Les deux autres résidentes acceptèrent gracieusement l'offre et partirent s'assirent dans le salon. Serah ouvrit le téléviseur et changea de chaine au dix secondes pour trouver un programme intéressant et Lightning empoigna un bouquin quelques secondes après s'être enfoui des bouchons jaunes dans les oreilles. Elle voulait retourner dans la cave et dégotter les informations qui brulaient les lèvres de Hope mais d'abord et avant tout, elle voulait faire plaisir à sa cadette. Light s'amusa de constater que les rôles semblaient s'inverser. Depuis un mois, la membre de la Garde Civile faisait hautement confiance à sa plus jeune de trois ans. Serah avait grandi bien plus rapidement que la soldate ne l'aurait cru possible.

À ce moment, Fang et Vanille arrivèrent dans la salle de séjour. La pulsienne aux cheveux roux débuta une séance de jacassement incessant avec la moins âgée des Farron et Fang s'assis sur le canapé à la gauche de Lightning. Celle-ci ignora royalement la nouvelle venue, tentant toujours de faire passer l'idée qu'elle ne la pardonnerait pas si facilement. Devant son comportement encore plus glacial que d'habitude, un rictus étira le bout des lèvres de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébènes. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Fang constata que Light s'isolait encore plus dans son univers féerique en bouchant son ouïe. Frapper par la curiosité, l'ainée pulsienne regarda le titre du livre que l'ancienne convalescente feuilletait : l'attrape-cœurs. Fang pouffa d'un rire cristallin devant les yeux de la lectrice qui abaissa son bouquin et enleva ses bouchons.

-Je ne te savais pas si dédié aux histoires d'adolescent, railla Fang en tentant de trouver le passage ou son amie se trouvait.

-Je ne vois pas de mal là-dedans, rétorqua la soldate en la regardant froidement.

-Allons, ne dis pas de connerie. On le donne à des enfants ce texte la. Quoi, Holden t'intéresse à ce point malgré ton âge?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Le personnage de Holden Caulfield. Fugueur professionnel apeuré par ses propres émotions qui est près à tout pour protéger sa sœur du monde. Sa sœur, Phoebe, qui, selon lui, est le seul rayon de soleil dans sa vie? Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, pas toi?

-C'est un excellent livre! Le style d'écriture est différent et… (réalisant que Fang ne faisait que se moquer d'elle, elle déposa son bouquin sur le divan) et pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps avec toi?

Lightning se dirigea vers la garde-robe devant la porte d'entrée et sortit une veste protégeant du vent. Débarrant la porte, elle clama :

-Je vais prendre un coup chez Lebreau!

La soldate se mordit la lèvre inférieure en devinant ce qui allait ce produire.

-Seule, reprit-elle brusquement.

-Allons, plus on est de folle plus on rit, nargua Fang en la rejoignant à la porte. Vous venez les filles?

-Pourquoi pas? Répondit Serah en fermant la télévision.

-Serah, grogna Lightning en lui jetant un regard réprobateur. Tu n'as que dix-huit ans.

-L'âge légal pour boire, contre-attaqua la plus jeune en levant les épaules. De toute façon, si je ne suis pas la, qui sais ce que vous pourriez faire ensemble, vous-deux.

L'ainée Farron détruisit cruellement un rougissement avant de confirmer :

-Nous ne sortons pas ensemble!

-Plus tu te défends, moins je te crois.

Light grommela sa désapprobation et quitta finalement sa maison. Elles décidèrent de marcher jusqu'au bar. À la moitié du chemin, Light jura en constatant que dans sa hâte de partir loin de Fang, elle n'avait pas enfilée un chandail approprié pour une sortie. Elle se promit de ne pas enlever son couvre-vent même à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence tendu. Aucune d'entre elles ne semblait tentée de commencer une conversation. Arrivées au bar, les filles se firent accueillirent par Lebreau qui leur assigna une table plus confortable près d'une fenêtre donnant vue sur la mer. Lightning avait insistée qu'elle n'avait guère besoin de confort mais le groupe qui l'accompagnait l'ignora. Ayant déjà réfléchies à ce qu'elles voulaient, Fang commanda une boisson puissamment alcoolisée, Vanille demanda un _Rhum and coke_, ce qui étonna les sœurs Farron et Serah se contenta d'une bière légère.

-Et toi, Light, comment prévois-tu te saouler ce soir? Questionna Lebreau avec un sourire taquin.

-N'importe quelle bière forte, répondit-elle sans émotion.

-On noie ses ennuis dans l'alcool?

Pour toute réponse, la soldate tourna le regard vers l'extérieur du bar pour observer les vagues affluant sur la plage. L'établissement de l'amie de Snow n'était pas grouillant de monde. Quelques jeunes adultes se trouvaient sur les lieux mais Lightning n'était pas dupe. Dans une ou deux heures, une foule se pointerait. Ce serait donc son _cue _ pour quitter. Ce n'était pas sa première fois à ce bar et elle savait qu'une bande de dragueur écervelé viendrait leur rendre une visite de courtoisie. Elle les voyait déjà ces idiots débiter des phrases ridicules pour les séduire puis faire une démonstration de toute leur puissance musculaire. Écœurant. Bon, peut-être seraient-elles chanceuses. Le bar avait certainement perdu une bonne partie de sa clientèle avec les histoires de bêtes féroce dans la ville.

Les boissons arrivèrent à la table. La membre de la GC remercia poliment Lebreau avant de prendre une lapée d'alcool. Plutôt moyen. Le gout n'était pas très prononcé, mais demeurait brutale. C'était fort, très fort. Elle déposa donc sa chope pour laisser ses papilles gustatives s'habituer au breuvage. Elle regarda son groupe. Vanille et Serah avait une amicale conversation en prenant une gorgée aux deux minutes alors que Fang avalait goulument le liquide. Sans surprise, sa tolérance à l'alcool était élevée. L'ainée pulsienne fut la première à demander une chope de plus. Alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux onyx attendait, Lightning remarqua que ses yeux avaient perdu une partie de leur vigilance de naguère. Fang restait en parfait contrôle de son corps et de ses dires par contre. L'ancienne convalescente fut contente de ce constat. Au moins les taquineries de Fang s'abstiendraient d'être salaces pendant encore quelques minutes.

Elles demeurèrent au bar pendant une heure entière. Chacune avait pris trois verres sauf, bien évidemment, la barmaid aux mèches de nuit, qui en avait avalé le double. Les deux ainées payèrent pour les plus jeunes et entre prirent le chemin du retour. Lightning était la seule qui n'était pas trop pompette. Vanille et Serah se soutenait l'une l'autres en marmonnant des farces de mauvais gout. La soldate regretta d'avoir laisser sa sœur prendre une si massive dose. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention dans le futur. Fang était dans le même état que ses dernières au sinon pire. Comment elle avait fait pour comprendre le montant qu'elle devait à Lebreau, sortir son portefeuille et donner les bouts de papier à sa patronne dépassa aisément Light.

Arrivées à leur maison, les filles se séparèrent. Serah embrassa son ainée sur la joue, trop près des lèvres pour le confort, en lui souhaitant bonne nuit d'une haleine puant l'alcool. Vanille fit de même en se dirigeant maladroitement vers sa chambre. Fang retomba lourdement sur le divan, probablement avec la ferme intention de passer la nuit dans le salon. Un certain calme s'installa dans la demeure. Lightning rangea son couvre-vent sur un cintre dans la garde-robe et descendit dans la cave pour s'assurer que Hope était toujours assis sur la chaise de métal. Le voyant somnoler tranquillement, elle remonta pour songer qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Fang sur le divan. L'idée était tentante mais pas une bonne façon d'exercer sa revanche contre la barmaid.

La soldate se rapprocha de la jeune femme aux cheveux obscure qui respirait bruyamment. L'ancienne convalescente courba les jambes et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux. Elle pensa alors avec sarcasme que c'était bien l'unique fois que Fang ne l'énervait pas par sa présence. Lightning marmonna son nom pour la sortir de son inconscience. Rien n'y faisait. Soupirant, elle leva la main et secoua la pulsienne. L'intéressée ouvrit douloureusement les paupières. Elle vit Light puis afficha un sourire béat. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau en contemplant la membre de la Garde Civile, comme une révélation des anges :

-Encore dans mes rêves? Qu'as-tu de prévu pour moi aujourd'hui, ma tortionnaire?

Les yeux de l'ancienne convalescente s'ouvrirent, exposant grandement ses orbes d'un azur profond. Ils étaient hypnotisant par leur beauté naturelle, un trait qu'elle retenait fièrement de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient une marée d'émotions luttant pour refaire surface. Trois qui reprenait le dessus pour distribuer ses sentiments sur son visage. Sous une expression stoïque habituelle, on y voyait une sévérité percutante, presque un manque de vie qui tentait de la retrouver en ordonnant les autres. Une autorité éloquente. Sinon, ils étaient mystérieux. Naviguant, dénué de but sur les mers de l'énigme, nul n'aurait pu dénicher un fait concis sur ses pensées. Que se cachait donc sous cette tête? Voilà la question que l'on se demandait. Finalement, la troisième surface, celle qui gagnait rarement le combat émotionnel sans le renfort de sa cadette. Un esprit faiblard affublé d'une bonté de cœur ainsi qu'une générosité accompagné d'une gentillesse hors-norme. Le visage de Claire Farron. Pour ce moment, la surprise se rapprocha plutôt d'un esprit tortueux, peu ethnique. Quelle idée saugrenu ce faisait donc la pulsienne en la traitant de tortionnaire, pire, SA tortionnaire.

-Je te ramène dans ton lit, Fang. Tu as beaucoup trop bu.

-Donc, tu veux m'éviter un mal de tête former par les activités du matin dans la maison. C'est si attentionné de ta part, chère.

Surprise renouvelée que Light eut de la difficulté à cacher. Chère? Un nom affectif ou un surnom d'amie? C'était Fang après tout, elle l'aurait probablement appelée comme ca bien avant si cela n'avait pas une connotation amoureuse. Non! La soldate se créait des hypothèses préconçues. Fang était saoule. La pulsienne ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait.

-Lève-toi, tu retournes à ta chambre, dit l'ancienne convalescente en l'aidant à se relever.

Quand la saoule arriva sur ses pieds, elle fit un salut militaire en s'esclaffant un :

-Oui, chef!

Puis, d'un pas assuré, elle fit elle leva une jambe pour avancer avant de perdre de pied et ce faire rattraper par Lightning. Un esprit sain dan un corps sain disait-on. Ceux qui exclamaient cela n'avaient clairement jamais touché une bière de leur existence. Fang était dans un état d'embrouille physique et mental. Elle triturait ses pas et ses pensées n'étaient pas concises. Alors qu'elle utilisait les épaules de la soldate comme appui pour conserver une démarche droite, elle marmonnait des phrases d'un humour déplacé. Dans un exemple concret de son manque de sobriété, l'ainée pulsienne ricanait après chaque blague.

Arrivée devant la chambre de Fang, Lightning ouvrit la porte et jura quand elle vit les deux cadettes restées ensemble et dormait chacune sur un coté du lit. Elle s'attendait à trouver Vanille car les deux sœurs de Gran Pulse partageaient le même matelas mais Serah sortait de l'ordinaire. Comble du malheur, Fang afficha un nouveau rictus salace alors qu'elle tourna ses yeux vers son appui.

-Pas le choix, on va dans ta chambre. Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que ca ne te dérange pas du tout.

-Au contraire, réitéra l'ancienne convalescente. Serah a une chambre également. Tu dormiras à l'intérieur pour la nuit.

Guidant à contrecœur Fang vers la salle destinée à la plus jeune des Farron, Light se calma en se répétant constamment la même litanie : Serah est ivre, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. La pulsienne, elle, dans son état lamentable, conservait un sourire arrogant. Elle avait un plan que la membre de la Garde Civile redoutait fortement. Lightning réalisait cependant qu'elle était aussi responsable de la situation. Après tout, ce fut elle qui eut l'idée de noyer sa frustration dans l'alcool. Seul inconvénient était qu'elle était relativement sobre et guidait un cas bien pire dans sa demeure. Fang restait la cible principale de ses vociférations, bien entendu.

Les deux femmes se trouvèrent finalement dans la chambre de la cadette. Celle plutôt pompette tira l'autre sur le matelas avant de tourner les talons pour faire face à la porte avec la ferme conviction de quitter avant que Fang lei sorte une supplication quelconque. Elle avait beaucoup trop entendu cette voix…

-Quoi? Madame est trop hautaine pour me souhaiter bonne nuit?

…énervante.

Lightning grinça les dents mais se contrôla. Si c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait, elle pouvait bien obtempérer. Sachant parfaitement que Fang ne se contenterait pas d'un salut de glace, la soldate dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait douce :

-Bonne nuit, Fang.

-Bon! Tu vois quand tu veux, ria la pulsienne en fermant les paupières pour la deuxième fois de la soirée

Lightning ne pris pas une seconde pour écouter la respiration de la femme aux cheveux de corbeau. D'un pas plus rapide qu'avant, l'ancienne convalescente slaloma dans les halls de l'étage supérieur. Sa chambre étant reliée à une salle de bain, elle s'y dirigea pour se préparer à dormir. Elle sortit une lingette et tamponna son visage pour l'hydrater puis, se brossa les dents, passa la soie dentaire et finalement, enfoui un liquide fort dans son gosier avant de le recracher dans l'évier. Elle se défie de se qu'elle portait pour enfiler ses habits de nuit, un cadeau de Serah. Prisonnière de son monde, la soldate n'entendit pas le bruit de pas furtif d'une intruse en ses lieux privée qui se faufilait sous ses couvertures.

Eh oui, c'était Fang. Cette-dernière avait une démarche constante et bien rythmée. La pulsienne se délecta du fait que Lightning l'ait supportée. La membre de la GC n'avait donc pas compris le jeu auquel elle s'adonnait. Franchement triste pour une femme aussi intelligente. L'alcool avait du percuter sa raison de plein fouet au grand bonheur de Fang. Au moins, l'adulte aux cheveux roses ne se trompait pas sur un point, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébènes était beaucoup plus saoule qu'elle. C'était inné pour la pulsienne. Il lui fallait une quantité ahurissante de boisson pour ne plus tenir sur ses jambes correctement.

Lightning retourna dans sa chambre, ferma la lumière et se lova dans ses couvertures. Éreintée par la longue journée, elle ferma les yeux. Instantanément, elle sentit sa conscience dériver et ses sens perdre de leur puissance. Elle pourrait bien dormir pour trois jours, cela ne la dérangerait pas du tout. Hélas, il y avait la famille et le travail à se charger. Il fallait bien qu'elle fournisse le pain nourrissant chaque bouche.

Elle se demanda alors comment chacune d'entre elle réagirait à son lendemain de veille. Les cadettes le regretteraient et ne le referaient pas de sitôt. Quant à Fang, Seul Eden sait comment elle réagira. Au moins elle dormait maintenant. Pas de raison d'y réfléchir avant demain matin.

Light se sentait affreusement bien. Seule dans les abysses de la nuit, le stress disparaissant, les couvertures se réchauffant en se collant à son corps, l'oreiller moelleux caressant le coté de sa tête, les pensées perdant leur sens profond, les problèmes mit de coté, les tache remisent au lendemain, la nuit accueillant un repos et la couronne sur le tout, le souffle chaud de son amant…attendez… QUOI?

Lightning se défit de sa position confortable, se précipita sur ses pieds et ouvrit la lampe sur son bureau derrière son horloge digitale qui affichait des chiffres dans un vert fluorescent. Devant cette nouvelle source de lumière, Fang dissimula ses yeux émeraude derrière sa main. Un rictus souleva ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'exclama :

-Un peu de douceur, s'il-te-plait.

Loin d'accepter sa requête, l'ancienne convalescente hurla :

-Sors de mon lit immédiatement!

Fang se couvrit les oreilles en murmurant :

-Pas trop fort par pitié!

Ainsi l'alcool commençait à se dissiper dans son sang et le mal de tête débutait C'était beaucoup plus rapide que ce que l'ainée des Farron pensait.

-Et pourquoi donc? Tu te faufiles dans mon lit et tu espères que je te demande calmement de partir avec un grand sourire stupide?

-Si je te réponds oui, est-ce que ça calmera l'atmosphère?

-Va-t'en!

-C'est un lit. Pas ta chambre des secrets.

-Je ne dormirais pas dans le même lit que toi.

-Nous sommes ivres. Au moins, nous aurons une excuse valable. En plus Vanille et Serah sont dans la même position. Elles garderont cette information pour elles-mêmes.

-Tu me semble plutôt sobre pour argumenter de la sorte.

Silence. Lightning, ayant croisée les bras, célèbre silencieusement sa victoire. Clouée le bec de Fang était une action qui frôlait l'impossible. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait cependant de tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Avec une personne aussi casuistique que la pulsienne, mieux valait prévoir le pire. Pour décourager toute tentative de contre-attaque, Light essayait d'arborer un sourire hautain en regardant la jeune femme aux cheveux de corbeau de haut.

Fang avait-elle enfin perdu sa conviction pour défendre sa cause en dépit de son attachement évident pour celle-ci? Pourquoi avait-elle une telle dévotion à dormir sur le même matelas que la soldate?

Lightning perdit instantanément son sourire narquois alors que ses yeux démontrèrent l'entièreté du désert de sel entourait la mer d'azur. Les morceaux du puzzle venaient de s'assembler dans son esprit. Le surnom, les actions, le comportement, la ferme croyance que tout était un rêve…Fang était-elle?

Malgré le fait que cette idée la révulsait, la membre de la GC devait absolument assouvir sa curiosité mais comment s'y prendre?

-Dis-moi, Fang, est-ce que… tu me trouves froide.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rebelles retrouva sa langue alors qu'elle mimait un air piteux.

-Évidemment! Pourquoi être si cruelle avec moi, ma humble tortionnaire?

Encore avec ce putain de surnom.

-N'est-ce pas le but d'un tortionnaire? Moi, étant si froide, pourrait bien être un cauchemar créé par ton esprit, réfléchi à haute voix Lightning en arquant un sourcil.

Le pieux visage de Fang se métamorphosa en grande joie moqueuse.

-Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas la.

L'ainée Farron arqua le sourcil plus largement

-Quoi? Demanda t'elle, incrédule.

-Peu importe les horreurs que mon esprit me fait vivre, quand tu es la, c'est toujours l'équivalent du paradis.

L'estomac de la soldate se contracta quand elle entendit cela. Oui, elle l'était.

Fang était amoureuse d'elle.

Une nouvelle montée de douleur parcouru son organisme. Le mot « malaise » ne suffisait pas à décrire le scénario. Une fille! Fang était une fille pour l'amour d'Eden. Quelle était les chances qu'elle ait des sentiments pour une autre femme. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi devait-elle différer de la sorte?

_Ils sont xénophobes!_

Les dires de Hope vinrent à nouveau la hanter. Non, elle lui prouverait qu'il avait tords. Après tout était-ce si mal qu'elle soit différente. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Sans oublier qu'elle pouvait à n'importe quel moment refuser ses avances.

On taquine ceux qu'on aime. D'une façon, cela expliquait légèrement le comportement de la pulsienne.

-Est-ce que ça va, Light?

Lightning se reconnecta au vrai monde et scanna en profondeur la situation où elle se trouvait.

Elle était dans sa chambre, il était neuf heures du soir, ses jambes avait flancher sous la souffrance du malaise, elle était assis sur son lit, son estomac était victime de contraction douloureuse quand elle repensant au racine dévoiler de ses relations avec Fang, sa main gauche était situer sur son ventre, Fang était de l'autre coté du matelas, La lampe était à proximité de la soldate et diffusait sa lumière partout dans la salle, toute les autres résidentes de la maison dormait, Fang la regardait avec inquiétude… oh non.

-Light, est-ce que ca va? Répéta la femme ivre (ce que Lightning commençait à douter être déjà terminer) plus intensément.

Non, la pulsienne ne devait pas ce faire de soucie pour elle. Sous les vices de la boisson, qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait faire à son intérêt amoureux.

-Je vais bien Fang, affirma la soldate en laissant ses mains tombées à ses cotés.

Cela ne convainquit pas l'intéressée qui se leva. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva aux genoux de la membre de la Garde Civile ce qui la rendit inconfortable. Trop de proximité, beaucoup trop. Une seule chose pouvait empirer le tout.

-Tu en es certaine? Demanda Fang d'une voix encore plus inquisitrice.

Ce n'était pas ce que Lightning pensait mais elle ne s'en plaindrait pas.

-Certaine, oui.

Les bouts des lèvres de la femme aux cheveux d'ébènes se soulevèrent subtilement

-Tu mens.

La membre de la GC jura intérieurement. Son masque de glace se lézardait bien facilement aujourd'hui. Tout le monde pouvait la lire. Pour toute réponse, elle pouffa simplement :

-Où as-tu eus cette idée ridicule?

-Tu as détourné le regard en parlant. Une habitude à toi quand tu ne dis pas la vérité.

Vraiment? C'aurait été pratique de le savoir AVANT. Les injures redoublèrent d'intensité envers sa personne. Maintenant, apparemment, son corps la dévoilait plus que ses actions. Espérons que la saoule ne veulent pas la consoler sans savoir ce qu'elle a. En combinant la proximité et les idées dans la brume, on pouvait deviner comment elle s'y prendrait.

Fang rapprocha sa main. Pourquoi? L'emprisonner, l'empêcher de pouvoir s'échapper en temps voulu, donner un point de repère si leurs têtes se rapprochaient? Toutes des horreurs que Lightning voulait éviter à coup sur. Elle allait repousser la main brusquement quand…

_Ils forment des stéréotypes!_

Peut-être était-elle paranoïaque. La soldate était si occuper à envisager les pires scénarios qu'elle avait complètement chasser le bon sens. Fang savait qu'elle avait menti sur son état. La pulsienne devait se soucier d'elle. De plus, l'ancienne convalescente avait caché son ventre d'une couche de chair supplémentaire sans le réaliser. Fang devait vouloir vérifier si quoique ce soit était grave. Les pulsiens étaient une race toujours en contact avec la nature. Une membre de ce grand clan devait mieux connaître le corps humain qu'une résidente de Cocoon.

Fang colla sa main sur le ventre de la soldate. Effectivement, l'ainée Farron s'était fabriquée des idées ridicules basées sur des stéréotypes. Le verdict de son état vint rapidement :

-Le stress

Oui, elle le savait. Comment pouvait-on ne pas être stressé quand on venait d'apprendre qu'une personne du même sexe l'aimait au point de croire que les plus horribles tortures étaient tolérables en sa présence.

-Sais-tu ce qui en est responsable? Questionna la pulsienne avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Parfaitement oui! Mais pour l'instant, se plaindre n'avait pas la priorité. Il fallait avant tout faire en sorte que la distance les séparant ne s'amincit pas plus.

Une question s'éleva dans l'esprit de Lightning. Comment Fang avait-elle pu deviner que le stress était responsable des contractions de son estomac? Il fallait un examen plutôt approfondi pour arriver à ce diagnostic… enfin plus que seulement tâté le ventre du malade. Était-ce un jeu? Était-ce une tactique insidieuse pour la réconforter? Il fallait mettre fin à sa vision rêveuse de la situation._ Il _n'allait pas tarder à arriver si elle ne faisait rien.

-Si tu ne sais pas ce qui l'a causé, au moins je sais comment le détruire, affirma Fang.

Avant même que Lightning ne comprenne la signification de cette bête phrase, les décimètres qu'elle avait promis de défendre s'était écroulés en centimètres. Si un mètre était trop de proximité, qu'était donc cette situation?

Non, elle ne devait pas laisser ça arriver. Elle pouvait autoriser une attitude relâchée, une certaine proximité et une approche inconfortable mais de la à…

_Ils sont peureux!_

Oui elle était peureuse. Elle était humaine et seul les fous ne connaissaient pas la frayeur. Hope pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, les lycanthropes ne pouvaient pas être supérieur à l'humanité sur un point comme celui-ci.

Fang scotcha son front sur le sien. La soldate ressentit son souffle chaud effleuré ses lèvres.

La pulsienne ne voyait-elle pas la surprise, la peur et le léger dégout dans ses yeux exorbités? Bien sur que non! Elle avait les siens à moitié fermé et la moitié ouverte contemplait ses lèvres. Peut-être l'ancienne convalescente devrait bouger. Non, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle bouge. La senteur de la boisson était omniprésente dans l'air qu'elle respirait, un rappel de plus que l'entièreté de cette scène devait prendre fin. C'était simple. Elle allait la repousser, lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et la guider vers la chambre de Serah. Fang souffrirait d'un lendemain de veille, oublierait probablement toute la soirée et recommencerait à taquiner la soldate. C'était mieux pour les deux.

Ce raisonnement résonnait dans sa tête comme une litanie dite par des croyants durant le temps de prière. Mais, comme dans toutes les religions, la voix du scepticisme se fit entendre dans la foule. Pourquoi ne pas happer l'occasion alors qu'elle se présente à elle? Est-ce que la membre de la GC aurait une autre chance de ressentir les lèvres d'une femme se frotter sur les siennes? Comme elle l'avait dit, elle était humaine. Elle n 'était pas à l'abri de la curiosité.

Devenait-elle folle? Jamais elle ne devait faire quelque chose du genre. Eden sait ce que cela engendrait. Cette voix dans sa pensée qui voyait la situation la plus dangereuse pour sa réputation.

_N'avais-tu pas affirmée à Hope que tu ne devais pas te soucier de ce que les autres pense de toi?_

La voix, qu'elle vienne avant un baiser ou en contemplant un feu alors qu'elle lui demande de mettre sa main à l'intérieur, rien ne changeait, il ne fallait pas l'écouter. La réponse était donc la. Elle devait repousser Fang et le reste sera improvisé dépendamment de la progression de là scène. Et comme les romains le disait : Alea jacta est.

Où en était la situation? Quelle distance les séparait désormais? Comment leurs corps étaient-ils placés? Les centimètres avaient laissés place aux millimètres, Fang était maintenant assise sur le lit et elle semblait plus confiante. Avait-elle vu la détermination dans les yeux de l'ainée Farron? Ca devait être le cas et, bien sur, elle l'a mal interprété. Cela devait finir immédiatement. Malheureusement, de nouveau confrontée à la pulsienne, Light sentit sa conviction partir en vapes. Le scepticisme monta en volume. Il n'était pas trop tard pour changer d'avis Elle avait encore le choix. Fang appréciait le moment avec une lenteur calculée. Il devait bien lui rester du temps pour y penser. Alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux de corbeau expira, Lightning pu presque gouter l'alcool ce qui lui rappela la cause du moment.

Si Fang allait avoir un lendemain de veille et qu'elle perdait toute mémoire des événements actuels ou, au pire des cas, elle s'en souvient en temps que rêve cela n'affecterait rien. Le choix revenait donc exclusivement à Light. Personne ne la verra, personne ne la blâmera et personne ne s'en souviendra à part elle.

Tant de questions jaillirent de son esprit avec une frustrante célérité. Jamais elle ne pourrait répondre à chacune d'entre elles en moins de dix secondes. Devait-elle suivre ce que son instinct lui guidait de faire? Elle ne pouvait pas entièrement faire confiance à son organisme puisque celui-ci avait aussi été empoisonné par la boisson. Certes, pas aussi fortement mais le résultat ne changeait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle demander des boissons fortes, c'était stupide de sa part.

La n'était pas le moment de pensée à quelle bière elle aurait du commander, l'interrogation demeurait. Il ne devait rester que cinq millimètres entre leur bouche et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Quatre.

Fang avait fermé les yeux. Merde! Une autre échappatoire s'était volatilisée.

Trois.

Leurs respirations semblait se synchronisées. Tout le corps de Lightning était frigorifié devant cette scène.

Deux.

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et grinça les dents. Que faire? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire? Elle se creusait la tête si rapidement que son cerveau allait probablement en sortir endommager.

Un.

Éclair de génie! Jouer le jeu de la femme dure à séduire et reculer. De cette façon, elle pouvait s'autoriser quelques secondes de plus sans faire maigrir ses chances d'en recevoir un si elle le désirait vraiment. Elle n'avait qu'à exécuter le plan maintenant.

Trop tard…

Fang plaqua doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle ne pouvait as croire qu'elle laissait cela arriver. Fang, ses lèvres touchaient celles de Fang! C'était contre-nature, trop inattendu, bien trop différent, malsain, problématique, impossible à expliquer…

Tendre?

En effet, le baiser était tendre. Comment l'expliquer? Que faisait donc Fang qui la différenciait des autres? Un aspect d'elle était spécial. Lightning avait porté si peu d'attention à sa vie amoureuse dans les huit dernières années, peut-être avait-elle perdu l'habitude. Mais, elle se souvenait parfaitement de son premier baiser.

**X**

C'était quelques mois avant que ses parents meurent. Un élève de son école avait organisé une fête. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore à ce jour, elle fut invitée. Quand elle allait à l'école, elle était plutôt renfrognée. Ses quelques amis était constitué de Serah et une autre fille qu'elle ne fréquente plus du nom de Sarah West. Elle était arrogante et orgueilleuse mais de bonne compagnie. Lightning ne fréquentait pas de garçon. Ces derniers étaient trop stupides pour servir à quoique ce soit à leur communauté. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'avait jamais eut une opinion positive des hommes. Jamais la future soldate n'aurait cru que c'était une très subtile prédiction pour ce qui se passe maintenant.

La fête était dans les habitudes du secondaire. Un espace pour danser, des stroboscopes, de la bière, des jeux de hasards, des invités à la renverse, des parents absents, un désordre répugnant, de la musique trop forte et le pire, de la drogue. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses préférait éviter ce coin de la fête de peur qu'elle se fasse inviter. Fumer un joint était probablement dans les sous-sols les plus sombres de sa liste de priorité. Donc, voulait-elle boire, danser, tester sa chance ou partir. Elle serait la risée de l'école si elle partait avant minuit. Mieux valait seulement boire. Au moins cela ne lui couterait pas un sous et elle n'aurait pas è montrer ses pas de denses pitoyables.

Treize ans était probablement beaucoup trop jeunes pour consommer une première bière mais elle n'y vit pas d'inconvénient. Les membres de sa classe le faisait alors pourquoi pas elle? Elle attira une bouteille de verre hors du grand réceptacle de carton et examina l'étiquette que sa boisson avait reçue. La marque ne l'intéressait pas, seulement le pourcentage d'alcool : 3,5%. Allons, ce n'était pas une grande quantité. Elle avait vu son père prendre un scotch à double fermentation qui excédait les 50% d'alcool. Après un verre il était sobre donc un pathétique 3,5% ne lui ferait rien. Elle prit donc une deuxième bouteille avant même d'avoir ouvert la première.

La quête pour l'ouvre-bouteille se révéla plus difficile que prévu. Pendant qu'elle zigzaguait à la recherche du petit outil, elle entendit quelques personnes s'exclamer :

-Regarder! La petite Claire se croit assez forte pour prendre une bière!

-Tu veux virer ta première brosse, Farron?

-Si ton père te retrouve en train de vomir demain matin, ce ne sera pas de notre faute!

Bien sur, que des hommes qui lui disaient ces remarques désobligeantes. Comment pouvait-on être aussi puéril à cet âge? Elle ne se marierait jamais, ça, elle en était convaincue.

L'étudiante trouva enfin un ouvre-bouteille dans les mains d'un garçon de sa classe. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que le propriétaire du bidule était Rygdea, la seule exception à la règle générale de la masculinité.

Ledit homme était en grande conversation avec trois filles toutes plus ivres que la précédente. Quand la jeune Claire entendit ses vaines tentatives à éviter un sujet complètement ridicule, elle ria doucement. Entendant la voix cristalline, Rygdea se retourna et lui sourit.

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, débuta l'élève aux cheveux bruns en lui passant l'ouvre-bouteille.

-Je ne pensais pas non plus, continua t'elle en ouvrant la bouteille d'un geste sec. Un peu de liquide tacha son chandail et elle en grogna de mécontentement.

-Me trouver ici?

-Non, ME retrouver à cette fête.

-Tu dois être plus populaire que tu penses.

L'adolescente ricana à cette idée et passa ses lèvres sur le goulot de la bouteille avant de prendre sa première gorgée. Le gout ne la surprit pas. Elle en avait déjà prit en minime quantité auparavant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu prenais de l'alcool, fit Rygdea, curieux.

-Oh, ca? Ce n'est que pour la soirée. Tuer le temps avant de partir à la maison.

L'élève aux cheveux bruns acquiesça, la tête ailleurs. À quoi pensait-il? Il avait toujours été un grand mystère pour l'adolescente.

Ils continuèrent à discuter par moment. Il fallut vingt minutes à la jeune Claire pour finir ses deux bières et s'en prendre une troisième. À ce moment, Rygdea lui avait dit que la fête l'ennuyait et qu'au lieu de rester oisif au milieu d'une foule surchargée, il préférait sortir dehors. La chance de respirer de l'air frais ravi grandement la future soldate qui montra son enthousiasme plus intensément qu'à ses habitudes.

Arrivée dans la cour arrière de la demeure, l'adolescente avala goulument l'oxygène l'entourant. Elle se sentait bien, très bien même. En fait, elle ressentait ce besoin de vivre l'instant présent. Était-ce l'effet de l'alcool? Être saoule devait être la parfaite excuse pour faire des conneries.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Rygdea pour la retrouver. Il était très populaire à l'école, pas un chef d'une équipe de sport mais tout de même populaire. Plus important pour la jeune Claire, il était différent. C'était un garçon très philosophique dans ses écrits et très intelligents dans les discussions. Les professeurs l'adoraient autant que les étudiants de leur école. Pourtant, il prenait toujours un instant de son temps pour fréquenter Claire. Ladite fille l'aimait bien. Ils ne se voyaient pas assez pour être des bons amis cependant, ce pouvait être dans un futur rapproché.

-La lune est magnifique, ce soir, commenta Rygdea en la rejoignant enfin.

C'était une de ses très simples phrases pour parler d'un sujet important. Attentive, l'adolescente le laissa continuer sans souffler mot. Un peu gêné, le garçon lui dit

-J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux.

Voilà qui était bien différent. Rygdea ne l'avait jamais complimenté sur quoique ce soit avant ce soir. Claire s'intéressa fortement au sens que cette conversation prendrait.

-Claire, tu peux garder un secret?

Mieux que quiconque dans cette école, oui!

-Je crois que j'en suis capable.

-Eh bien, je…

Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Il cherchait ses mots. Qu'allait-il inventer qui puisse le mettre dans un tel état?

-J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y pas beaucoup de gens à notre école qui ont pris le temps de te connaître. Et j'ai commencé à me sentir mal donc je suis allé te rencontré. Tu t'en souviens? C'était la première fois qu'on s'adressait la parole.

L'adolescente acquiesça pour confirmer qu'elle s'en souvenait.

-Depuis ce temps… eh bien, j'ai appris que tu étais une personne très intéressante, belle et intelligente. Bien plus passionnante que les autres filles de notre groupe.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre la seconde définition de cette affirmation. N'ayant pas toute sa tête, Claire termina sa troisième bière et se retourna vers Rygdea.

-Serais-je l'élu de ton cœur à tout hasard? dit-elle moqueuse.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns s'étonna que la jeune Claire soit si directe avec ce fait. Était-ce l'alcool qui lui faisait cet effet?

-Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'aimerais t'inviter à passer une soirée avec moi. Peut-être plus tard dans la semaine?

-Avec plaisir! Répondit Claire sans hésitation.

Rygdea s'étonna fortement de l'enthousiasme de la fille. Il était certain qu'il allait refuser l'invitation plus vite qu'un guépard en train de chasser.

-Parfait… alors je viendrais te chercher Samedi prochain vers cinq heures d'accord? Ne t'habilles-pas chic, je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer dans un restaurant en tête-à-tête.

Ils passèrent encore un peu de temps ensemble mais dès qu'ils virent la première personne quitter la fête, Rygdea reconduisit la future soldate chez elle.

**X**

Le rendez-vous vint enfin. Comme l'adolescent l'avait promis, rien ne concernait les restaurants. Ils apprécièrent un film au cinéma, observèrent des œuvres au musée et allèrent à un salon de quille. La soirée avait été très paisible et l'adolescente l'avait beaucoup apprécié.

De retour devant le porche de sa maison, ils se saluèrent timidement.

-J'ai bien aimé ma soirée, Rygdea, commença Claire un peu gênée.

-Moi de même, répondit-il encore moins sur de lui?

… Et maintenant? Que devait-il faire? Se secouer la main en affirmant qu'ils devraient recommencer demain? Ca ne pouvait tout de même pas finir de façon si solennelle.

Nerveusement ils se rapprochèrent. La maladresse et la crainte de ne pas plaire était définitivement de la partie. Elles se délectaient même de chaque geste qui s'ensuivit. Une première fois n'était jamais spectaculaire seulement mémorable pour le couple qui le partageait.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, une nouvelle expérience pour les deux.

Une expérience vide.

La jeune Claire détesta ce moment. Pour elle, rien ne semblait mériter sa place. C'était comme ci elle tentait d'avidement ravir les lèvres de Serah. La sensation des lèvres rugueuses de Rygdea, l'inconfort régnant dans l'air, tout semblant plus forcé que naturel. Était-ce le véritable effet d'un baiser? Elle voyait ses parents s'embrasser si souvent, elle aurait cru que ce serait plus magique qu'un contact malsain. Si l'amour ne pouvait rien lui offrir de mieux, tant pis. Pas de mariage ou de petit ami ne la dérangerait pas le moins du monde.

**X**

Et pourtant, la voila, de nos jours, en train de coller ses lèvres à une autre femme et trouver le contact infiniment meilleur qu'avant. Fang ne la pressait pas, elle lui donnait tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour apprécier la sensation. En plus, ses lèvres était plus douce, réconfortante. Attention étonnante, la pulsienne retenait son souffle pour ne pas pourrir l'air d'une senteur désagréable.

Elles ne restèrent dans cette position que quelques secondes. Fang se sépara puisque Lightning semblait hésiter. La soldate ressentit un certain vide à ce moment. C'avait été si enivrant et s'était déjà terminer. La jeune femme aux cheveux de charbon la fixa avec interrogation. Elle lui demandait silencieusement : Est-ce que tout va bien?

La soldate comprit instantanément. Si elle suivait, les mots n'auraient plus de place dans sa passion et Fang ne voulait pas ruiner le tout. Lightning pouvait maintenant décider ce qu'elle pensait être le meilleur pour les deux femmes.

Cela s'arrêterait la.

-Dors maintenant, Fang.

L'intéressée s'en étonna. Voila qui était différent. Elle avait pourtant utilisé le même stratagème qu'elle utilisait dans ces situations. Lightning n'en redemandait pas plus? Bon, après tout, ses rêves ne pouvaient pas être à coup sur des fantasmes érotiques.

La pulsienne acquiesça gentiment. Elle posa le coté de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Sans cérémonie, la soldate fit de même de l'autre coté du lit.

Elles demeurèrent silencieuses. Light avait fermé la lumière mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Elle avait embrassé Fang! Certes chastement mais l'action restait identique. Pire, elle avait aimé ca! Ce vide en elle, ce devait être son corps qui lui suppliait d'en recevoir plus. C'était si soudain qu'elle ne savait quoi en pensé.

_Écoute-toi! On dirait une adolescente._

Oui, une adolescente. Depuis sa conversation avec le lycanthrope, elle était plus stressée, plus sur ses gardes. Chaque phrase, chaque pensée semblait revenir pour appuyer sa vue péjorative des humains. Celle de Lightning n'était peut-être pas méliorative mais pas négative à ce point

Ainsi, il était manipulateur. Elle devrait s'en souvenir pour plus tard.

Sa taille se fit alors enrober délicatement. Elle ressentit de nouveau Fang en train de respirer près de sa nuque. La n'était plus le temps pour les jeux de séduction. Ne l'avait-elle pas compris. Sèchement, la membre de la Garde Civile repoussa l'autre femme Si sèchement même qu'elle lui frappa le haut de la main. Fang se retira en poussant une plainte offusqué fortement exagéré.

Le coup avait pincé. Il lui avait même offert un soupçon de douleur. Une question monta alors dans son esprit dont la réponse était :

_Pourtant, on ne devrait pas ressentir de douleur dans un rêve._

**X**

**Cette scène entre Fang et Lightning m'a pris plus d'un mois à écrire. S'il n'était pas onze heures du soir, je le célèbrerais très bruyamment. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez dit. Je suis plutôt fier de ce chapitre mais mon opinion est peu importante. Vous, cher lecteur, déciderais si j'ai surpassé vos attentes. Au plaisir de vous revoir.**


End file.
